Sweet Revenge
by Chanel101
Summary: Leah Swanson has been used, abused, and left to die by Shane McMahon who has also stolen the wife of Mark Calaway. What will happen when Leah comes to the WWE for a new job? Summary sucks so Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Readers:** This story was a request by SpiceGirl. Thanks so much again =) I don't own any characters except Leah. Read and Enjoy =)

**Introduction**

"No doctor…there has to be some kind of mistake." I said.

"I'm afraid not Miss. Swanson…you're definitely three weeks pregnant."

Tears formed in my eyes as I placed my hand on my belly. "Oh no…that bastard!"

"Ma'am if you want I we can always get rid of the baby." The doctor said.

I wiped my eyes and shook my head, "No. I want this baby…I'm just upset about who the father is."

He touched my shoulder gently, "I hope things work out for you."

Pain filled my heart as the doctor turned and left me all alone in my hospital bed. I sighed as I quickly embraced the loneliness in that room…in time…and in my life.

My name is Leah Swanson and my story began a few weeks after my graduation from high school. I was working down at our town's local arena during one of those WWE events when this handsome man stopped and asked for directions to the private bathrooms. I recognized this man immediately with his beady eyes, short brown hair and business suit on like his father.

Shane McMahon is his name, and at the time I thought he was a great guy. Anyways I didn't know what seemed to strike something in him, but he asked for my number. I gave it to him, thinking that he would never call someone like me. I mean I was short at only 5'3, really skinny with long curly brown hair and blue eyes. My skin was an ivory color that flushed in the bitter cold. In my eyes, I wasn't anything much to look at. My breast were only a C, I had curves and a butt that I didn't think needed to be as big as it was. Or maybe I'm exaggerating?

Anyways, he ended up calling me that next morning asking me to spend a day with him. I agreed to it thinking that this man had some interest in me. I was partially right…he took me to dinner and we made small talk amongst ourselves. He was an interesting guy with big goals in life…one of those being destroying my life forever. That very same night I gave him my virginity out of some hope that he would stay with me forever. We kept the relationship going for at least a year before he started to change.

I was verbally abused at first, and then things got…physical and they stayed that way up until three weeks ago. He had beat me, raped me, and thrown me out on the street far away from home. I had no food, water, and no clue of how to get home. I ended up passing out somewhere and these real nice people found me and brought me to my current location, the hospital. I have been here now for a week trying to heal.

I checked my bank account through the phone and was devastated when I found that Shane had cleaned it out completely. On top of that, I tried to call Shane directly and some bitch named Michelle picked up the phone and told me he didn't need me anymore. What a bastard…I was pregnant with his child and yet he had already moved on. I was all alone…and ready to die…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch1: Job Offer**

**Six months Later**

"The weather's going to be pretty humid out there today with a slight chance of showers." Said the reporter on the news.

It was a sunny Thursday morning as I finished putting together my baby's crib. Since I got the news of the pregnancy, I had been doing all I can to take care of myself and my unborn child. I ended up staying at the local woman's shelter for a few months before they were able to get me an apartment. It wasn't very big, but there was a room for the baby, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a big living room. The couch had a bed inside of it that I could just pull out for myself which was nice until my belly began to grow. Since then, I've been leaving the bed out and just making it look nice before I left to go to work in the mornings.

As of right now, I worked down at this little hair salon as a hair stylist. Since I already had my license it was easy to get a job there. I was a pretty good stylist, but I had lost a lot of my clientele since this newer shop opened up down the street. I was certain that I was going to get laid off until this particular day…

After placing the baby's crib in the bedroom I picked out a long sleeved pink shirt with a low v-neckline. I also slipped into some black form fitting pants and black tennis shoes. Sure it wasn't that great of an outfit but that's what happens when you're stuff is supplied by the women's shelter. I brushed my hair up into a bun, brushed my teeth, and then headed out of my apartment. It was pretty warm outside that day so a lot of children were running up and down the streets laughing and giggling. I smiled at them as I thought about my child that was going to be here in October. I couldn't wait to raise him, and watch him play happily with the other kids. I wished I didn't have to go through what I went through just to get him, but it's fine. Just having this baby was the first step to my revenge.

"Hey Leah, how are you?" this girl named Liz asked when I walked into the shop. She was not only one of my good friends, but my manager as well. She was a little taller than me, with brown eyes, and jet black hair that swayed past her shoulders. Her skin was fare but she kept it looking presentable with the make-up.

"I'm good, just taking my time nowadays." I said.

She smiled and walked up to me, "Well that's good. How's the baby?"

"Oh he's good…just getting bigger by the week I suppose." I said.

"Well, I hope you're planning on taking your maternity leave soon. You can't keep working these long hours like this Leah." She said as she hooked my arm with her own and walked me towards the back.

I sighed, "Come on Liz, you know I can't do that. I'm taking care of my baby all by myself so I need to save up as much money as possible for him."

She looked at me with worry in her eyes as I grabbed my black apron and put it on. "I know you do Leah, but I told you I could help you out with that. I'm not married or anything so all the money I've made can help you out."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I got myself into this mess, so I've got to help myself out."

She smiled, "Always the trooper of the bunch."

"You know it." I said as we headed back out onto the floor.

"Where are all the other girls?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Well Joanne called off and I fired Nicole. That girl is always late of doesn't show up for work at all!"

I giggled knowing it was true. "Do I have any clients booked for today?"

"Uh…just one. Some guy called in yesterday and said he needed a drastic change. Since you love haircuts, I figured you should take it."

"Oh that's cool. What time is he coming in?" I asked as I got my shears out and placed them on my station. We both jumped when the bell from the door opened up and this tall man walked in. He made me absolutely nervous standing there with all his tattoos covering his arms and that long flow of black hair trailing down his back. He was wearing some black sweat pants, a long sleeved black sweat shirt and had black tennis shoes on. He had to be a body builder or something because this guy made me look like a midget.

"Uh hi, are you Mark?" Liz asked as she finally walked up to greet him.

He smirked a little, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh good, I was just telling Leah how you wanted a drastic change." She said as she looked back at me and winked.

I smiled and walked up to meet him, still feeling like I was going to piss myself. When I was close enough, I extended my hand, "Hello sir, I'm Leah."

"Leah? That's a beautiful name." he said with a smile. I was surprised at how gentle his hand was as he gently closed around mine. His skin was pretty soft as well, changing my whole perspective of him.

"Thank you," I said. "Uh, so what are you getting done exactly?"

He shrugged, "You tell me Leah. All I know is that I need a change, big time."

I smiled, "Well follow me; I can help you with that."

He nodded and followed me back to my station. I grabbed a smock and placed it around his neck once he sat down at the shampoo bowl. I quickly got started, washing his hair. I was shocked when the black washed right out and showed a beautiful red color. Wow…this man was something else. After washing his hair I took him over to my station.

I knew this would be a challenge since the man was still tall sitting in my chair. Liz ended up bringing me a step stool just in case. I ran my fingers through his hair, shocked to find it so soft. Why would anyone want such beautiful hair cut off? I figured I should keep it to myself and just do my job.

"Do you mind if I cut your hair Mark?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," he said.

I grabbed my spray bottle from my station as he reached up and pulled off his sunglasses. I was caught off guard at the sight of those gorgeous green eyes that twinkled in the sunlight.

"You alright?" he asked?

I nodded, "Oh yea…you have pretty eyes sorry."

He smirked, "Thanks, no one's ever complemented my eyes before."

"Really? I don't see why not." I said as I sprayed his hair down. "So does it matter how short I cut this?"

"You do whatever you want darlin', I'm not worried about it trust me." He said.

I smiled as I looked at him in the mirror, "Ok then…here it goes."

I cut his hair up beneath his shoulders, seeing a design in my head. He didn't flinch at all once he saw how short it was. Instead, he simply smirked.

"What made you want to do such a drastic change if you don't mind me asking?" I said, trying to make conversation.

He sighed at first and then relaxed, "I just went through a tough divorce."

I frowned, feeling real sorry for even asking. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't sweat it. I didn't need that woman anyways." He said.

I nodded, "How long were you married?"

"Three years. I treated her like a queen you know?" he asked.

"I know what you mean…my ex left me high and dry with absolutely no money or a place to stay for me or this baby." I said.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "What?"

I quickly realized that I let a complete stranger into my personal business and felt like an ass. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, you didn't need to know that."

"Don't be sorry toots…you seem like you need to get it off your chest." He said. "Trust me, talking about it is the best way to go."

I smiled, loving how he had an open mind. "Oh ok."

"So how long were you with that prick?" he asked.

"A year and a half…" I said. "He seemed so sweet at first but then…he just did a 360 on me."

He nodded, "I know what you mean, my ex-wife seemed to worship the ground I walk on until I caught her screwing my boss's son. I couldn't fucking believe it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said as I began adjusting his hair cut. It was coming together perfectly…and he seemed to love it. Once I blow dried his hair I went to work on his facial hair, trimming his goatee, and giving him a small facial. I also shaved the hair growing under his chin giving him a cleaner look. When I was finally done, he looked more than shocked to see it.

"Damn girl, now that's what I call a drastic change." He said.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He nodded with a huge smile, "I really love it. Thanks Leah."

"Anytime." I said.

He ran his fingers through his short hair, enjoying the difference. He then took a blue bandana from his pocket and placed it around his head.

"Now I look like the badass I've always wanted to look like…you're real good at your job." He said as he followed me up to the register.

"Thanks." I said. "That'll be $65.95 sir."

He smiled and handed me $100. "Keep the change."

My eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Keep it…I really like this style." He said. "As a matter of fact, can I offer you something?"

I looked back at Liz who gave me the thumbs up. I looked into those green eyes with wonder. "Ok."

"How about I hire you as my personal hairdresser." He said.

I blinked several times, "W-what? Really?"

"Of course. I'll move you into my place, you'll travel with me for my shows, and I'll let you cut my hair, shave my facial hair, color my hair and I'll pay you $1,000."

"How often do we travel?" I asked.

He smirked, "Normally every weekend, but I won't make you travel that much with me while you're pregnant."

I smiled, "Uh, you're not a crazy guy are you?"

He started laughing, "Of course not. Besides if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already."

Liz came up to the register, "She wants the job."

"Lizzy!" I said.

"What? Girl you need a job like this if you're going to support your bun in the oven. Besides taking this job will allow you to see the world and take care of your baby."

I sighed softly knowing she was right. "How soon do I start?"

He smirked, "I'm heading back to my house in Texas tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry about bringing anything; I'll buy you new stuff in Texas."

I smiled, "Ok sounds like a plan."

"Great, what's your address so I can pick you up tomorrow?"

Liz reached around me and handed him a little business card with my name and address on it. "There you go sir."

I glanced at her with a smile. "You're a mess."

"This is true." She said.

"Ok Leah, see you tomorrow and thanks again for the makeover." He said.

I nodded and waved him good-bye, still feeling shocked by all of it.

"Leah, you must be so excited." Liz said.

I sighed, "I guess…but it all seemed to happen so fast."

"Well that's what being a great hair dresser gets ya. Now all you have to do is spoil him with your charms."

"Liz! I'm not trying to get into another relationship right now. Besides he just went through a divorce."

"True, well make sure you keep in touch with me. I want to know everything that happens with you while you're gone." She said.

"No problem," I told her.

I couldn't believe that this had happened to me. Truthfully though, I was more nervous than anything. Most of my clients weren't that generous, but he was…I slowly began to wonder what else there was about Mark that I didn't know about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2: More About You**

I was somewhat excited and nervous to be leaving my apartment. I wasn't sure if this Mark guy was a nice guy all the time, but he clearly had a job that allowed him to afford to pay me to keep him looking nice. I spent my entire morning cleaning up and throwing stuff out that I wasn't going to need anymore. I then changed into a light pink jumpsuit with some white tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a bun as usual and then put on a little make-up.

There was a knock at my door around 1pm. I smiled and looked through the peephole, happy to see Mark standing outside my door. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, smiling upon coming face to face with those green eyes.

"Good Afternoon." He greeted me with a charming smile.

"Hello." I said.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind me. He then signaled for me to follow him down to his limousine. People walking on the street watched me curiously as I followed the tall muscular man. One little kid in particular looked at Mark in awe before running up to him. He tugged his jeans, making Mark stop in his tracks and glance down at him.

"Hello sir, are you the Undertaker?" he asked.

I almost told the boy no since I didn't know what he was talking about, but Mark smiled and bent down on one knee. He picked the boy up and sat him on his thigh. "I sure am sport. Would you like an autograph?"

"I sure would." The child said with a big smile. "Can we take a picture too?"

Mark smiled and looked at me, "Of course, why don't you ask this fine young lady to take it for us?"

The child smiled at me and I nodded. He gave me his camera and I took the picture. It was so precious really…seeing someone so intimidating be so gentle at the same time. He seemed to really like kids, and I wondered if he had any.

"Thanks so much Mr. Undertaker." The child said once Mark signed his shoe.

"You're welcome sport, now go on back to your mom. I don't want her getting worried." He said.

The kid hugged Mark and then ran down the street.

"Wow, you're really great with kids." I said.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I wish I had some."

Well that answered that question for me. I sighed as he opened the door and let me inside first. I had never been inside of a limo before so of course I was acting like a little child, completely amazed with how nice it was inside. A huge picture of a man dressed in all black with long black hair and a cold stare was on the ceiling of the limo. Mark shut the door to the limo while I examined the picture closely. I had seen this man before on television…that's when it hit me.

"What a minute…Undertaker…where have I heard that before?" I asked out loud.

Mark smirked as he stretched out his arms on the back of the seat. "The WWE. The Undertaker is my character."

I smiled, "Ohh no wonder you looked so familiar to me."

"I take it you don't watch wrestling too often." He said.

I sighed, "I haven't had time. Working to save up money has been my life for the past six months. At one point I used to work at the arena in our area. I've heard your character's name mentioned quite a lot."

He chuckled, "Good. That's the way it should be."

"I see you're very confident." I said.

"Of course. When you run the yard like I do, you've got to be confident." He said proudly. "Anyways, enough about me…I want to know more about you."

I nodded softly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I sighed deeply not really wanting to go into detail about my life. "I've had it rough since I graduated high school. Before that, I lived with my parents back in Iowa."

"Iowa? I love it there." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah I did as well…but when I left to go to school here and I met my ex, things changed."

He glanced at me, waiting on me to continue. I didn't know what else to say so I looked at him quietly.

"How far along are you Leah?" he asked.

"Six months…well…seven as of this morning." I told him with a smile.

He smiled, "What are you having?"

"A boy and he's kicking my ass," I said.

He laughed, "Ah a sense of humor, I like that."

I smiled, "Good to know."

"So do you cook? I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." He said.

"How long is a long time?" I asked.

He smirked and then sat up, "Three years."

I thought about the way he said that and figured that his wife wasn't much of a cook. Interesting…why wouldn't she cook for this man? I mean he puts his body on the line just so he can provide for her and yet she couldn't manage to cook for him?

"Yeah I can cook." I said. "I've been doing that since middle school."

"Awesome. Maybe I'll pay you extra for the food." He said.

I shook my head, "No, you don't have to do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "You're already doing so much for me and you just met me yesterday."

"What can I say, I'm a generous man." He said. "Anyways I'm going to have a travel schedule for you soon. I have to travel to Dallas for a show next weekend but I don't want you to come with me unless you're ok with walking around." He said.

I placed my hands on my belly and leaned back into my seat, "I should be fine. Besides, this kid hasn't hindered me from working yet."

"That's what I like to hear." He said.

We were quiet once we made it to the airport. At first I thought we were going to be riding in first class with normal passengers, but instead, we had our own private jet. It was real nice with soft armchairs big enough for a king and plenty of food and drinks. It was decorated in black and deep purple curtains, carpets, and the furniture.

"Wow, I could get use to this." I said once I adjusted the armchair so I could lay down.

He laughed and sat in the one next to me before picking up a remote and turning on the flat screen television that was hanging on the wall in front of us. I curled up on my side and almost instantly began dozing off. I guess Liz was right, maybe I needed more rest. The seats were so comfortable and seemed to put my body at ease. Mark glanced over at me and smiled.

"Do you want a blanket?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

He got up from his chair and picked up a thick blanket with his picture on it. I watched as he unfolded it and then covered me up with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said before going back to his seat. Within seconds I had completely drifted off to sleep, unaware of the wondering eyes of my new boss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 3: Shocked**

"Leah? Leah?" Mark said as he gently shook me.

I opened my eyes and nearly jumped at how close he was. His eyes were looking dead into mine as his huge form towered over me. I sat up and stretched out my arms.

"Wow, you must have been exhausted." He said. "You slept like a baby the entire way here."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, besides it gave me some time to think alone." He said.

I nodded and started folding the blanket he let me sleep with, "Gotcha."

"You can take that if you want it." he told me. "You looked really comfy with it."

I giggled, "Oh no, I'll leave it here. Besides won't we be traveling on this plane often?"

"Yes ma'am." He said. "My truck is just out here."

I nodded and followed him out of the plane, where indeed there was a beautiful silver truck waiting for us. I looked at it closer once we stepped off of the steps.

"Wow, this is a gorgeous Chevrolet Silverado." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I take it you like trucks."

"Oh I love them." I told him. "My father has about three of them in his garage."

He nodded as he unlocked the door and opened it for me. "Do you have your driver's license?"

I frowned suddenly feeling ashamed. "I never had time to get one, but I have passed my permit test."

"Good, maybe I'll teach you how to ride in one of these." He said. "I've got five of them."

My eyes widened, "Five…wow."

He smirked and then helped me into the truck. I was a bit nervous when his hands rested on my waist and leg, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. We made eye contact for a brief moment before he backed off and closed the door. I put on my seat belt while he walked to the other side and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alright, here we go." He said as he started up the truck and got us heading down the road. There was so much land in these parts along with plenty of blue crisp skies. I rolled down my window and let the breeze rush past my face. It was relaxing and very welcoming as well.

"I hope you're prepared to live with me. I'm a very quiet person whenever I'm home." He said.

"How come?" I asked.

He sighed, "I guess it's because it's the only quiet time I get. Normally I'm on the road doing something or at my trainer's downtown. My ex hated it whenever I came home for that very reason…she never heard me coming."

I glanced at him feeling sorry as he drifted off into his memories. From what I could gather from his last comment, he must have found her cheating on him in their house. Poor guy…and here I was thinking that my life sucked.

"Well that's alright. I like things quiet too." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to enjoy silence since the baby will be here."

He smiled and glanced at me. "Are you excited to be a mom?"

I fell silent for a moment and then sighed, "Yes and no. I've always wanted a child but, I hate this child's father for how he put him there."

He raised an eyebrow and then shifted in his seat. "Uh, excuse me for asking but…did your ex rape you?"

I didn't say anything at first as the terrible memory clouded my mind. I remembered him pulling me up the steps by my hair, dragging me down the hall to his room and then brutally beating me to the point where I couldn't defend myself. He tore off my clothes and forced his penis inside of me, causing so much pain and agony. It felt like it was happening for hours although it was only several minutes. I ended up passing out right after, and when I woke up, I was laying naked in the middle of some part of the woods.

"Leah?" he asked again. "You don't have to tell me everything. I just wanted to know if he raped you."

I nodded as a tear slipped from my eye. "Yes and this is the first time I actually told anyone besides the doctors."

He sighed heavily, "Wow…I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's alright." I said as I wiped a tear from my face.

"Do your parents know about it?"

I shook my head, "I haven't had a way to call them. My phone was only able to call local."

He nodded, "Well don't you worry, I'm going to make sure your parents find out about this."

"No Mark please…my parents wouldn't even care to know what happened." I said as I looked out the window.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because when I first got with my ex, they told me never to come back home. They didn't want me with him at all and I was being defiant…I guess I got what I deserved."

He shook his head, "No no no Leah, no woman deserves to be hit by a man. Absolutely none. No matter how bad the situation is." He said.

I smiled a little, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Oh if I ever put my hands on a woman I'd kill myself." He said as we turned into a dirt road leading into the woods. I found myself getting nervous until we came into a clearing of grass that led up to a huge ranch. He looked at me as I leaned my head out of the window for a closer look. The house looked so beautiful and well kept together.

"Leah, welcome to your new home." He said as he pressed a button on the side of his door that opened the main gates. I sat back in my seat and smiled at him.

"It's so big." I said. "How much did this cost you?"

He sighed, "A whole lot of money, but it was worth it."

I smiled as we pulled through the gate and headed up to the house. I could see some ATV's he had parked and the other pick-up trucks. I smiled at them wanting nothing more than to drive the red one…my favorite color.

When he opened the garage, I gasped at the sight of the six Harley Davidson motorcycles he had parked.

"Those Harley's are freaking sweet." I said as he parked the truck and turned it off. Without waiting, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the truck, only to be caught by a pair of arms I didn't see there before. I followed the arms up to a face that I actually recognized to be that of Glenn Jacobs. He had been a close friend of mine when I was dating Shane and I was very happy to see him.

"Glenn?" I said.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged me. "Look at you, you're as big as a house."

"Oh that's nice Glenn." I said with a grin as I pulled away from him.

Mark who had appeared on the other side within seconds looked at the two of us, slightly confused.

"Uh…Glenn, you know this girl?" he asked.

He nodded, "Yeah man, she's the one I told you was being abused by Shane."

He glanced at me with a surprised look, "Wait a minute…Shane McMahon?"

I nodded, "Yeah…do you know him?"

"Of course I do, I work for his father remember?" he asked.

I gasped, not believing that it didn't hit me before. Vince McMahon was the owner of the WWE so of course Mark had to know Shane.

"Damn Mark I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking about it when you first told me you wrestled." I said.

He sighed and turned to walk away, "It's alright..."

Glenn and I watched as he walked towards the front of the house. Something about the way he walked told me that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Glenn.

He sighed, "No…but Shane did…"

I folded my arms and glanced at him, "Spill it Glenn."

"Well, you remember that girl, Michelle?" he asked.

"Yes the bitch that kept calling my house and hanging up?" I asked.

He nodded and then glanced in the direction Mark walked in, "She was his wife."

My mouth fell open at the sound of that. No wonder he walked away…it was pure destiny that the two of us would find each other right after our spouses broke our hearts and left us with nothing. I hoped that my being here wouldn't make the pain worse. Otherwise Mark and I wouldn't be getting along too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendship Blossoming**

Glenn showed me around the ranch once he showed me where my room was. The entire time we were walking, all I could think about was how hurt Mark must have been.

"Leah? Are you listening to me?" Glenn asked when we made it out to the backyard. I glanced at him with an innocent look.

"What? I'm listening…sort of." I said.

He sighed and then touched my shoulder. "Are you still worried about Mark?"

I nodded and took a seat on a beach chair next to the pool. He sat down across from me with a soft sigh.

"Leah, it's not you that he's upset with, trust me." He said.

"Its not that…I just feel horrible for him. He seems like such a nice guy." I said.

"Oh Mark is a nice guy. Michelle just wanted a lot more than he was willing to give her." He explained.

"But why would anyone want more when you have so much already?" I asked as I looked around at the beautiful house and backyard.

He chuckled, "People who are spoiled of course. I used to live next door to Michelle when we were in high school and she had it all. Designer purses, clothes, shoes, nice hair, pretty face, a big house-"

"-Ok I get it Glenn." I said with a giggle. "But that still doesn't make it right for her to do what she did to him…or me."

"I know what you mean, but I wouldn't concern myself with her. Just focus on your new job and your baby for now."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Besides, I think you and Mark will be good friends at some point. He hasn't had a good friend in his life yet."

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you two were good friends?"

He glanced off to the side for a moment and then moved in closer to me. "He thinks we're good friends…but there's something I've never told him."

I pushed him back, "No please don't pull me into it. I think I've found out enough for one day."

"Yeah but I need to tell someone about this I've been holding it in for so long." He said.

"Holding what in?"

The two of us jumped at the sound of Mark's deep voice coming from the back door.

"My gas of course." Glenn said with a smile I knew was fake.

Mark shook his head and then stepped outside with us. "So what do you think of this place Leah?"

I smiled, "It's gorgeous."

He smirked, "Thanks. I'm sorry, I was going to show you around myself but I needed to take a walk."

"Oh it's alright," I said before my stomach started growling. They laughed while I held my stomach and blushed.

"Sounds like she's hungry Glenn," Mark said.

Glenn nodded, "Yep, we better get her some food."

"Wait a sec, do you live here too?" I asked Glenn who helped me up from the chair.

Mark chuckled, "He might as well…he's been here for nearly two weeks."

"I have not!" Glenn said as we started heading into the house. "It's been ten days."

I laughed, "Glenn that's close to two weeks."

"Exactly," Mark said as he grabbed his keys. "I like this girl already…she agrees with me."

Glenn sighed, "Great just what I needed…"

I giggled, "Don't worry Glenn, we'll be gentle with you."

Mark shook his head, "No…_she'll_ be gentle with you…not me."

We all laughed as we headed outside to Mark's truck. Glenn gladly helped me into the backseat and then got into the front passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well Glenn is going home…and we're going to get some food."

Glenn glared at Mark. "Very funny, but we're going to this spot called The Junction. I think you'll like it there."

I smiled as Mark started the truck, "Really why do you think that?"

"Because, they do cowgirl dancing there and from what I recall, you're a great dancer." He said.

I hid my face remembering all the times Shane, Glenn, and I went dancing. Boy those were good times, times when Shane was actually a great guy.

Mark adjusted his rearview mirror so he could see me, "You know how to dance like that?"

I nodded, "Oh yea, I can dance in a lot of ways."

"Hm…now that sounds interesting" He said as we pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway.

"Pervert." Glenn said.

Mark laughed while I blushed in the backseat. Man these guys were going to be a handful. I was starting to think that my child was going to be more mature than these two combined.

I got a good glimpse of a few places I could shop for some clothes and baby stuff once we hit downtown. There were so many lights and tall buildings; it was no wonder that he picked a place like this to live. At one point, I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Mark staring at me from the mirror. At first I thought that maybe he was trying to freak me out, but something about the gentle look told me he was simply admiring me.

When we made it to The Junction, I found myself slightly nervous with all the people there. How in the hell did he expect me to dance anyway when I was 7 months pregnant? I then spotted a guitar with a stool and microphone on the stage and got an idea for after dinner.

"Jesus Glenn, did you have to do that right now…" Mark said when Glenn reached out and slapped some girl on her ass.

He sighed with enjoyment, "What? I couldn't resist man…she was lookin too good."

I giggled and drank some of my water. "You are outrageous you know that?"

Glenn shrugged, "What can I say…I'm a bad man."

Mark shook his head and then turned his attention to me. I had shifted in my seat due to some pain I was feeling in my belly. "You ok?"

I rubbed my right side and nodded, "Yeah, he's just moving around as usual."

He smiled, "You mind if I feel your belly?"

"No I don't mind." I said as I moved my hand so he could feel my belly. The moment his hand rested on me, there was a small kick and then a very big one right after.

"Wow…that's definitely a boy." He said as he moved his hand back. "Man he can kick."

I giggled, "Yep...alright Glenn, move it."

Glenn smiled and got up so I could get out of the booth.

"I'll dance for you after the baby is born. For now, I'll just play and sing."

He smiled and then watched as I made my way up to the stage. People started clapping once I took a seat and picked up the guitar. I then adjusted the microphone so that it was right in front of me.

"How is everyone tonight?" I asked with a smile. After the crowd responded with "good" I told them my name and then told them I was singing a song dedicated to those who had been hurt. "I hope this helps cheer you up."

As I was playing the song and singing, I found myself getting real lost in the lyrics myself. I began to tear up but I didn't let the tears come out until after the song. To my surprise the crowd loved it including Mark.

"Wow girl, I knew you still had it in you." Glenn said as he hugged me.

I sighed and then received a hug from Mark. "Yeah, that was real beautiful."

"Thanks." I said as I took my seat.

We stayed at the Junction for a few more minutes before finally deciding to leave. We dropped Glenn off at his place first and then headed back to Mark's place. He was pretty quiet during the drive until we were halfway there. We stopped at a red light he let out a soft sigh and laid back into his seat. He then turned and looked at me as if something was on his mind.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He blinked softly, "I don't know honestly."

I nodded and looked down at my lap, "Well I understand how you must feel…it's not easy losing someone you love to someone else."

He chuckled, "Actually…I was thinking more about you."

I looked at him with shock in my eyes, "Me? Why?"

He glanced at the light which had just turned green and stepped on the gas, "You're such a sweet person. I've only known you now for two days and already I think you're special. How could he treat you the way he did?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I asked myself the same question every day."

He nodded slightly and squeezed the steering wheel. "I can't believe he actually did that to you and to think…he was cheating on you with my damn wife."

A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away quickly, "Yeah I know…"

He glanced at me for a second and the tension suddenly seemed to vanish. "Oh I'm so sorry for bringing it up. Talking about it always helps me."

I sniffled and smiled at him, "Talking helps me too so, it's alright."

He nodded and then fell silent as we came upon the house. I looked out of the window taking in the smell of the open country air. Once we got into the garage he got out of the truck and came over to my side to help me out. As I was getting out, my foot slipped and I fell right into his arms.

"Careful," he said softly as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He smirked and gently released me, "You're welcome."

I shut my door and then followed him into the house. I yawned upon getting inside the house feeling extremely tired.

"Go on and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

I nodded and took the rubber band out of my hair, letting my ponytail fall. I then ran my fingers through it while he watched in complete awe.

"Goodnight," I said with a smile as I left the room.

He smiled, "Goodnight,"

I had no idea what would happen between Mark and I while staying here, but something told me that things were going to be very nice around here for long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark's Plan**

"Glenn! Would you stop that already!" I yelled as I ran from Glenn in the backyard. I had been staying with Mark now for two weeks and already I felt like I belonged here. Mark and I talked often learning a whole lot about each other each day. He even helped me write a letter to Liz and send it off to her. I sure did miss her but living here was definitely worth moving away. A few days later he took me shopping for some new clothes. Since it was always hot here in Texas, I bought a lot of shorts, tank-tops, t-shirts, skirts, and a few bikinis' for after the baby was born. We then picked out some stuff for the baby's room along with supplies I was going to need once he was here. I was so excited about becoming a mom and even more so knowing that I was going to be able to raise him.

Glenn and I were out in the field squirting each other with water guns he brought over. It was so hot out that day so I ended up wearing some brown cotton shorts with a short sleeved white t-shirt…big mistake. My hair was completely soaked and falling out of the bun.

"I'll stop if you surrender," he said.

I sighed and lowered my gun, "Alright I give up."

We shared a laugh before Mark appeared outside pumping the largest water gun I had ever seen. He glared at Glenn with an evil glare, "How dare you force this poor woman to surrender after you made her run out here in the hot sun. Don't you know she's about to have a baby?"

Glenn raised his hands as if he was going to surrender but then squirted Mark anyways.

"Oh you're so dead." He said before chasing Glenn out into the field. I giggled and shook my head. I swore these two were like big puppy dogs fighting over the same girl…

While they played around I went back into the house to change into some new shorts and a white beater. I then let my hair down so it could dry in the heat. After that, I went down into the kitchen and started dinner. Mark and I were leaving the following morning and I wanted him to have a full stomach before he went to bed. While I was cooking I heard them come in from the front door.

"Damn it Mark! I'm soaked now!" Glenn yelled.

Mark laughed, "Yeah? Well that's what you get for picking on pregnant women."

I smiled as they made their way into the kitchen and immediately reacted to the smell of white wine and basil sauce along with crab meat and shrimp.

"Wow…what is that?" Mark asked as he came up behind me and peeked over my shoulder. Glenn followed his lead, peeking over my other shoulder.

I giggled, "Guys, it's seafood pasta. I hope you'll like it."

Mark smirked, "Damn…I might have to pay her for cooking too…"

"Damn straight." Glenn said before they went to take a seat at the table.

"No no no boys…" I said. "No eating until you clean yourselves up."

They gasped, "What! Oh great now she's our mom."

I giggled and turned around with my hands on my hips, "March straight upstairs and wash…now…"

Mark sighed heavily with a smirk on his face. "Aye-ye captain…oh yea and you might want to change your shirt again…I'm feeling some type of way…"

I gasped and looked down at my shirt. Of course, I had forgotten to change my bra and it soaked my white beater, showing itself to them.

"Damn it." I whispered before heading upstairs right behind them.

That night the three of us really seemed to bond together. Glenn told us a few jokes that had us nearly rolling on the floor while Mark told me about some of the matches he had against Glenn.

"He cheated in the inferno match…" Glenn said.

I giggled, "Glenn how can you possibly cheat?"

Mark shook his head, "Simple, he accidently rolled over right into the fire and didn't realize his hand was on fire…"

I laughed hysterically while Glenn gritted his teeth, "Cheater!"

"Glenn that isn't cheating, its pure stupidity on your part," I said.

"I agree…" Mark said.

He shook his head, "Oh whatever…anyways Leah can I get your cell number again…I think I lost it."

"Trying to hit on the girl already Glenn?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Glenn sighed, "Shut up! I just want her number because she's a good friend of mine unlike you…"

"Ouch…that hurt…not." Mark said.

I giggled and ran my fingers through my hair, "You two are funny."

"No Mark's just a dick." Glenn said.

"And you're an ass…we're even." He said before getting up from the table to put his plate and mine in the sink. "I think I'm turning in early since we've got an early flight."

"Ok, goodnight then." I told him.

He glanced back at me and nodded his head with a smirk. There was something about that look that told me he wasn't really going to sleep but I ignored it.

"That pansy…I swear sometimes I want to put my foot up his ass." Glenn said as he stood up.

I giggled, "You better be quiet before he comes back."

Glenn shrugged, "Oh well, come with me outside with me for a moment."

"Ok." I said as I got up and followed him to the front porch. He was very quiet for a moment before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You smoke?" he asked me.

I shook my head and took a seat on the porch swing. He brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled for a second or two before releasing a puff of smoke. I could tell that something was on his mind so I simply waited for him to start talking.

"Leah…I have to tell you something. I know you don't want to be in the middle of this but you're the only one I trust enough to hear this." He said.

I sighed and then braced myself, "What is it Glenn?"

He took another puff of the cigarette and then sighed heavily. He then came next to me and took a seat.

"Glenn…what's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed again and then a tear fell from his eye. "Michelle just had a baby…but it's not Shane's…"

I raised my eyebrows, "And how would you know that?"

"Because…I'm the father of the baby." He said before taking another puff of his cigarette.

My mouth fell open, "You what?"

"I'm the father Leah…I've been seeing Michelle on the side for awhile now…even when she was with Mark."

I gasped and got up from my seat, "I think I've heard enough."

"No you haven't so sit back down." He snapped.

I glared at him like he was crazy and then slowly sat down. I had never seen this side of him before and it was scaring the hell out of me.

"Listen to me Leah, Mark has always gotten the girl…even growing up he always had it all…well it was my turn. Besides I saw her first and he took her right out from under my nose." He said.

"Glenn…this is too much for me to take in." I said as I started breathing heavily. My hormones were going crazy with emotion at that moment…

"Yeah well it was a lot for me to hold onto. That's why I needed to tell you." He said. "Look just make sure Mark never finds out about it alright? He'll hate me forever."

I sighed deeply, "Glenn I don't know about that. Mark's a great guy and he's already going through enough."

"And you think telling him will make it all better?" he asked.

I froze, "Oh yeah…well…alright I'll keep your secret but you've got to promise me that you'll tell him at some point."

"I can't make that promise."

"Glenn! I made a promise so now it's your turn…promise me…please." I said.

He glared at me and then gave in, "Alright I will. But it won't be anytime soon."

I nodded and then went back in the house to get away from him. I couldn't believe he had just unloaded all those secrets on to me like that. When I walked into the kitchen, I bent over the sink and prepared myself to vomit. I felt so sick by what I heard and worst of all in pain from getting worked up. I then froze when I saw Mark out of the corner of my eye, just leaning against the refrigerator.

"Are you alright?" he asked me before coming to my side.

I sighed deeply trying to get rid of the nauseated feeling. "Uh…yeah…I think so."

He rubbed my back gently, "Man I could kill him…why would he tell you a secret like that."

My eyes widened and I looked at him, "You heard?"

"Heard? Please…I been knew about it." he said before getting me a water bottle from the refrigerator. "Why do you think I'm such a dick towards him?"

I smiled with relief and then drank some of the water. "And you haven't confronted him yet?"

"Nope…only because he was right. I knew he wanted Michelle but she wanted me. It really wasn't my fault."

"Oh…so you're a douche bag to him just because of the secret you know?" I asked.

"Bingo…anyways I was upstairs thinking…since our exes cheated on us…why don't we come up with a plan to get back at them?"

I shrugged and took another sip of the water. "Like what? I've never been great with planning."

He laughed and then put his hands in his pockets, "I was thinking maybe you could pretend to be my new bad girl…"

I blinked in confusion, "What's that mean?"

He laughed and then shook his head, "It's not what you think Leah…basically after the baby is born, you'll be coming down to ringside with me and cheering me on in my matches…then maybe I'll teach you a move to use on that bitch Michelle."

"Jee, that's a lot for a girl who's supposed to be pretending don't you think?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah it is…but at least we'll be getting back at her."

"Well what about Shane?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy…I'll challenge him to a match and if I win, he will be publically humiliated by you."

I smirked as an idea came into my mind. "Excellent…"

"Damn…you're a bad girl already." He said before hooking my arm and walking me towards the steps.

"I learn from the best Mark." I said.

He smiled and then let out the cutest yawn I had ever heard. "I'm tired."

"I can see that." I said with a giggle as we made it to my bedroom door. "See you in the morning."

He stared at me in the darkness for a few seconds and then smiled, "Leave your hair down from now on…I love it like that."

I smiled and moved some of it behind my ear. "Ok…goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." He said before watching me walk into my room and shut the door. I had no clue why, but my mind was completely focused on him that entire night…even in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Step Forward**

I ended up waking up an hour before Mark did so I could make him breakfast. Like he asked, I kept my hair down that morning but I put a head band on to keep it out of my face. I was never really the type of girl to have bangs in the way or anything like that, but if Mark liked it, then so be it. I was still feeling horrible from the secret Glenn told me even though Mark knew about it. All I could think about was how much it hurt him just to sit in front of Glenn on a daily basis with a straight face about it.

While I cooked, I turned on the radio and sang a few tunes to myself. I was so distracted by the music and cooking, that I didn't even hear Mark come into the kitchen. He stood in the doorframe, watching me toss my hair over my shoulder as the sun's rays hit my face and the grease from the bacon popped in front of me.

"Good morning," he finally said when I started putting waffles, eggs, and bacon on his plate.

I jumped a little and then looked over my shoulder at him. "Do you have anything better to do than sneak up on me?"

"Honestly, no." he said with a smile.

I shook my head and then handed him a plate full of fresh food. "Eat on up, you're going to need it for this flight."

"That's true," he said. "I'm not going to have much down time once we land."

"How come?" I asked.

He sighed as he grabbed a fork, "Well, I've got autograph signings before the show, pictures to take, fans to meet backstage, and of course, my storyline to go over."

I smirked, "Busy man."

"Yep," he said. "You won't be too busy though. I just need you to trim my hair before the signings and maybe touch up this face before the show is that cool?"

I nodded as I thought of all the things I was going to need to bring with me for his hair and face. Thank God it wouldn't be much. After eating our breakfast, we headed upstairs for some last minute packing. I was sort of excited about traveling with Mark. I had never got to see new places and towns around the country before so this was a new experience for me.

When we left the house to go to the airport, Mark stopped at the store to get a few things before takeoff. Lucky for me, he grabbed water bottles to keep me hydrated.

"Here's your blanket," he told me when we were on the plane. I got in my usual chair but this time I didn't fall asleep. Instead, he turned on a movie for us to watch and we shared a nice conversation.

"God you are so crazy," I said. We had been talking about some ideas I could use to get back at Shane and he thought it would be nice to tie him to the back of a motorcycle and drag him all over the state he was in.

"What? I used that on Hulk Hogan and as you can see he's still alright." He said.

I chuckled, "Oh my goodness."

He laughed and then decided to turn off the movie. "I like talking…it's entertaining."

I giggled and adjusted myself so that I could face him. Boy was my stomach getting heavy…and wider too.

"I sure hope I get my figure back after the baby is born." I said. "I'll die if I remain fat."

He laughed, "Being fat isn't a bad thing Leah."

"I know but…I was never a fat person." I said. "I always told myself that I would be a skinny girl forever."

"Well I hope you don't get too skinny…I like a little meat on my women." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

I glared at him with a teasing smile, "_Your _women?"

He smirked, "Yes, that's what I said."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please…you couldn't handle a woman like me."

He chuckled and then leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees, "Actually Leah, you're the one who couldn't handle me…"

"Oh whatever," I said trying to block out the image of him actually screwing my brains out. Man I had issues…

"You know it's true." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

I didn't answer him after that, instead I smiled and tried to think of something else to talk about. I was starting to get a little hot and bothered by his tone of voice and the teasing little smirks.

I started playing with my hair and once again he started staring at me. "Do you have a thing for hair or something?"

He didn't answer me immediately so I waited, "No…just yours…"

"What's so great about my hair?" I asked as I glanced at the curly brown locks.

He was still staring at me with a mesmerized look. "You're beautiful to me…and it's confusing."

"Confusing?" I asked. "Are you saying I'm not really all that pretty?"

He chuckled, "Oh hell no. I'm just confused because I normally don't find brunettes attractive…but you…there's something about you that just makes me stop and stare…"

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "What exactly are you saying Mark?"

He smiled and then shook his head. "Nothing...just that you're really beautiful and it sucks that Shane lost someone like you."

I smiled and twirled my hair in my fingers, "Yeah I feel the same way about you. Michelle was stupid. You totally deserve better."

"We deserve better..." he said.

I wasn't certain what it was about Mark but he was very easy to get along with. At first I wasn't too sure what I was getting myself into but he was really turning out to be a great guy. It boggled my mind that a woman like Michelle would actually hurt him as much as she did. Maybe there was something about him that drove her to cheat on him. Whatever it was, she must have done something to bring it out of him because as far as I could see, Mark was a gentle giant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Readers: **Thanks so much for all the feedback it gave me a lot to think about when it comes to my stories. Since you were all so nice to respond, I decided to update this story =) Hope you like it =) Oh yea, and I will be starting another story soon but this time it's more focused on Triple H and Shawn Michaels. No slash! I swear! LOL

**Surprise Birth**

"This room is so nice," I said when we made it to our hotel room.

He smiled as he sat our bags down, "I'm glad you like it. This is one of my favorite places to get away."

"Really?" I asked as I opened the curtains to the window, looking at the beautiful buildings of the city.

He came up next me and glanced out of the window. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really gorgeous. I wonder how nice it is at night." I said as I placed my hands on my belly and rubbed it gently. He glanced at me with a soft smile on his face. His eyes twinkled with admiration as they traveled over my face and down to my belly.

"You're such a strong woman...how did you manage to become that way?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, "Hearing the news of my pregnancy is what started it. I knew if I couldn't be strong for myself, I had to be strong for my baby."

"That's interesting. To be honest, I'm still not over Michelle completely." he said.

"Really?" I asked as I patted a spot next to me.

He nodded and made his way over to me. "I don't know I just find myself thinking about her and then...I remember the night I walked in on her and Shane."

I nodded, "I understand...I still remember the night Shane left me. In some strange way I kind of do blame myself for what happened."

"Why?" he asked. "I don't see how any of that could have been you're fault."

I looked down at my belly and then raked my hand through my hair, "I started pulling myself from him. He just got so angry often and I didn't want to risk getting myself hurt."

He sighed and balled up his fists. "You didn't deserve anything he did to you Leah...I don't want you to ever think that do you understand?"

"Got it." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He took one of his hands out of his pocket and held my hand, "I want to be close with you. I think we can really help each other."

"By getting our hands on our ex's?" I asked remembering his plan.

He laughed, "Yes...and by helping each other stay strong."

"Ok." I said with a smile.

We locked eyes for a quick moment before his pager went off. "Looks like I better get ready for the autograph signings."

I nodded, "Yeah, let me trim your ends first."

He smiled as I got up and started setting my stuff up. When I was ready for him to sit down in the chair, he turned on the TV and took off his shirt. I grinned at the sight of his wonderful physique, letting my hormones get the best of me. Once he sat down, I went to work trimming up his hair.

"Hey Leah?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He smiled, "I was thinking, since we're best friends now…do I still need to pay you for all this?"

I giggled, "Well, I was actually thinking about it and…I guess as long as you stay on my good side I can give you some free services."

He chuckled, "My kind of woman."

I started laughing just as I finished up his last section of hair. "Ok all done…ow…"

He turned around quickly, "Are you ok?"

I nodded as the baby's kicks became a little harder. "Uh, yea I think so."

He got up from the chair and helped me to the bed. "Lay here for awhile. You need to rest."

I sighed, "Are you sure? I don't mind going with you still."

"You can go with me to the show, but I want you to rest until then ok?" he asked.

I nodded before he leaned down and hugged me. As he backed away to go shower, I kicked off my shoes and got under the covers, making myself comfortable. As I lay there, I noticed that the baby's kicks had moved from one side to the other in almost seconds…weird. I shook it off and started flicking through the channels. I could hear Mark turning on the shower and my thoughts instantly started thinking about him…man I wondered what he looked like with all that hot steaming water dripping all down his body.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to shake the thoughts off, knowing I wasn't going to win that battle. I finally found something to watch that got my mind off of things, the news. At first I thought it was a great idea to watch it and fall asleep, until I saw Shane McMahon's face plastered on an announcement.

"Vince McMahon's only son, Shane has just announced that he and his girlfriend Michelle will be married this coming summer. Vince had no comment about his son's new engagement; however, Linda and Stephanie had a few choice words for their son,"

"I have no clue what he's thinking." Stephanie said. "That woman is no good for him and has no respect for any of us in his family."

"I would have been fine with his last girlfriend, she was a sweetheart and I wish her well wherever she is." Linda said.

I smirked to myself after hearing Linda and Stephanie voice their opinions about the engagement. If only Shane and Michelle knew what was coming to them once I had this child. I had so many devious ideas for Shane but I couldn't quite decide on one at that moment.

"What are you watching?"

I glanced up as Mark came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel from the waist down. I stuttered on my words as I looked at him in awe.

"Uh…j-just the...the news…" I said.

He nodded. "Oh, I thought I heard them mention Shane's name."

"They did, he and Michelle are getting married." I said.

He chuckled, "Good for them I suppose. It'll just make getting them back that much sweeter."

I smirked and then an idea popped in my head, "Mark…I think we have two allies."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Linda and Stephanie just told the world that they disagree with the engagement." I said. "Do you think they would help us?"

He smirked, "Of course. Stephanie is a good friend of mine."

"Then it settled. We'll get her in on our little plan but first we have to tell her what happened to me." I said.

He walked over to me and sat down. "I can see that I'm rubbing off on you."

"Eh…just a little bit."

He laughed at me. "Alright girl, get some rest. I'll leave you some money to order take-out."

"Ok." I said, "Behave out there."

"I don't want to…" he said sarcastically.

I shook my head and turned on my side before quickly drifting off to sleep. A few hours later I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I sighed and turned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Mark asked.

I yawned and sat myself up, "Yeah, I just woke up."

"Oh wow sleepy head. Well I'll be back there in an hour or so ok? I've got a photo shoot to do."

"Alright." I said. "Pose pretty for them."

He chuckled, "Yeah right."

I laughed, "I'm just kidding Mark."

"I know you are and you're going to be in trouble when I get back."

I giggled, "Ooo I'm so scared."

"You should be." He said with a laugh.

I laughed and got up out of bed. When I went to walk away from the bed, a huge jolt of pain shot through my body. I held my stomach and stumbled back onto the bed, groaning in pain.

"Leah? Leah are you ok?" he asked.

I started breathing deeply before feeling something leaking between my legs. I pushed myself up and looked down, only to see blood.

"Uh…Mark…I think my water just broke, ahh my God!" I screamed as the pain worsened.

"Oh shit, ok just hold on ok? I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

I nodded, "Ok just hurry please!"

"I am, just stay on the phone with me and keep your breathing going." He said.

"ok…Oh my goodness it hurts!" I said as tears began to fill my eyes. I had never been in so much pain before in my life. I felt like someone had shot me twelve times all over my body.

"Breathe Leah breathe," he said. "I'll be there soon."

I nodded and started breathing like he told me to. Within a few short minutes, the door to the room came flying open and Mark rushed in and scooped me up into his arms. He then took me out to his rental car and got me to the hospital as fast as he could.

He never left my side, even through the delivery part of it.

"You're doing a good job Leah, just keep pushing ok?" he told me as he held my hand and wiped my forehead with a cold rag.

I nodded and squeezed his hand before taking a deep breath and pushing as hard as I could. A few moments later I heard the loud cry of a baby boy. I smiled when the doctor held him up for me to see. Although he was covered in blood and other things, he still looked completely healthy. Mark was nice enough to cut the umbilical cord for me before they took the baby down to the nursery to be checked. I started crying because I wasn't sure if he would be ok since he was two months early.

Thinking I was done, the doctor went to start cleaning me up. I grabbed a hold of Mark's hand when I felt more pain rising from my uterus.

"Hold on a second everyone! We've got another one here!" The doctor yelled. I could feel another little body coming out of me and was almost shocked when I heard her cry.

"Twins? But…I didn't know I was having twins…" I said as I looked at me screaming daughter.

Mark smiled and looked down at me, "Well, congratulations."

I smiled and then pulled him down to hug me. Once the doctors got me all cleaned up, they moved me to my own room where I was able to rest while Mark went out and bought some stuff for the babies. I was so unprepared for their arrival, but I was happy nonetheless.

"Miss Swanson?" I heard the doctor say.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

"Uh, hello I'm Dr. Anderson. First, I wanted to let you know that your babies are pretty much healthy." He said.

I gasped and covered my mouth, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am, and we need you to name them for us." He said.

I sighed, "Ok…for the boy, Andrew Swanson, and Alexis Swanson for the girl."

He smiled and wrote the names down. "Ok and is the father of the babies around?"

I looked away and then answered, "No but I do know who it is."

"Will you be willing to give us his name so we may call him in to sign the birth certificates?"

I smiled wickedly thinking that this was my chance to start getting Shane back for what he did to me, "Yes…it's Shane McMahon."

The doctor looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Uh are you serious ma'am?"

"Oh I'm dead serious." I said. "Trust me, once you mention my name he'll know exactly what you're talking about."

The doctor nodded and then left me in peace. I couldn't wait to see the look on Shane's face when he realized I wasn't out of his life…not by a long shot.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Deal**

"These babies are too precious," Mark said as he carried my son in his arms. "Shane would be an idiot to deny these kids."

I smiled at him, "Yeah I know, but we both know he's going to do it anyway."

Mark sighed as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Andrew smiled at him as he turned him around so he could look at him in his face. I couldn't help but smile as Mark started talking to him in baby talk. He was so great with kids and very patient too. I felt lucky to have met him and hoped we could become even closer friends than we were at that moment.

A few moments later, there was a knock at my door. Thinking it was the doctor, I yelled, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and I could hear two people coming into the room from behind the curtain.

"Just let me handle this ok?"

I recognized the voice immediately to be Shane's and I looked at Mark. He tensed up in his seat and readjusted Andrew in his arms. Shane didn't look too happy when he came around the corner with his blonde bimbo holding his hand. He stared at me for a few moments and then glared at Mark.

"What are you doing here Mark? Picking up my sloppy seconds?" he said.

Mark chuckled and Michelle, "You've got some nerve talking about sloppy seconds…"

Michelle narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Shane I don't have time for this. Besides we have a wedding to plan."

"Oh but you do have time for this" I snapped. "Whether you like it or not, these babies are Shane's and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you pay for leaving me like this."

Shane laughed, "I leave you? Oh please Leah, we both know that you were planning to leave me the entire time. I just beat you to the punch."

"That may be true Shane but did you have to clean out my bank account, sell my house, take my car, rape me and then leave me in the middle of nowhere to fend for myself?"

He fell silent as Mark looked at me in shock. "He did all of that to you?"

I nodded with my eyes still glued to Shane, "Yes he did…and that's why he knows these kids are his."

Michelle laughed, "Wonderful story girlie but those kids can't be Shane's."

I glared at her, "And how would you know slut bucket?"

She glared at me with so much evil in her eyes that they were turning slightly red. "Because at the time you supposedly got pregnant, Shane had been with me the entire time. How do you explain that?"

I shook my head, "Clearly he was cheating on both of us idiot…this is exactly why blondes shouldn't talk."

She gasped, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Shane turned around and stared at her, "Michelle, go wait for me in the hall."

I smirked as she stomped her foot and glanced at me, "This isn't over hoe!"

I laughed, "You're right it isn't, not by a long shot."

She growled and walked out of the room, making an effort to slam the door shut. Alexis woke up in my arms, pissing me off.

"Alright…Michelle is right Leah, these kids aren't mine!" Shane said.

Mark chuckled, "The hell they aren't! They've got your hair and your eyes!"

"A lot of guys have the same features as me!" Shane said. "Besides, twins don't run in my family."

I shook my head slowly, "They run in mine asshole. My mother was a twin."

He sighed heavily, "Alright…look…let's make a deal."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't want any deals from you. I made a deal last time and look where it got me."

He gritted his teeth, "Leah…I'm starting my own family with Michelle. I don't want these kids!"

I nodded my head as my plan began to fall into place. "Ok then…Mark are you up for a little street fight?"

Shane's eyes widened as Mark smiled, "Of course I am."

"Good. Shane, if you want to sign over your rights as their father, then you'll have to fight Mark to do it." I said with an evil grin.

Shane glanced at Mark, "Ok…no problem I can take him in the ring at anytime."

"Who said anything about a ring?" I asked. "You're going to fight him straight up at a place of my choosing in three months. If he wins, you pay child support and you'll not only publically apologize to me, but you'll tell the entire world including your family what really happened between us."

He started to sweat and tremble, "No way. I'm not doing it!"

"Really? Because Mark can kick your ass every single day until you agree to it. Or I can easily call up your mother and sister and tell them everything that happened between us, my damn self. I'll even tell them how Michelle cheated on Mark with you while we were together."

His breathing picked up, "You're bluffing."

"Try me." I said."So what's it going to be? Fight Mark and possibly get out of airing your dirty laundry, or get embarrassed anyway?"

He ran his hands through his hair a few times thinking hard. "Why can't I fight someone else?"

"Simply because you screwed with both of our lives," Mark said. "I lost a woman I truly loved because of you. I thought you were my friend…one of my best friends and yet you stole my wife behind my back."

Shane sighed, "Alright I'll fight you. Just don't say anything once I beat you once and for all."

I smirked, "Wonderful. Now get out of here. I don't want to see you until the fight."

He shook his head, "You're so going to regret this…both of you."

With that he turned and left my room leaving us in peace. Mark got up and placed Andrew in his little crib before walking up to me and sitting down on my bed. "Very well played."

I smirked, "I learn from the best."

He smiled before taking Alexis for me. "Do you think he'll try something before the fight?"

I smiled, "Oh of course…and when he does I tell everyone his little secret about me and the babies."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "What else do you have under your sleeve?"

I glanced at him as he sat Alexis in her hospital crib. "Michelle cheated on you Mark…how much do you want to bet that she's also cheating on Shane?"

He smiled at me over his shoulder, "I'll get right on that."

"Awesome." I said loving how he got my drift. I was so ready to bust Shane and Michelle's little relationship to pieces. After all you know what they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…in this case the woman has a badass partner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hurting**

Mark ended up heading to the show a little later on. While he was gone, I got up from my hospital bed and was helped into a wheelchair so I could go see my little angels down at the nursery. I had never felt happier than I was looking at them and holding their little hands.

"I'm going to get your father back for this…mark my words." I whispered to them.

After my little visit I went back to my room to watch Raw and to get a little rest. It was nice seeing Mark in action. He was in perfect shape and a great wrestler too. He went out to the ring on his Harley with his red hair hanging down his back just below his shoulders and a blue bandana on his head. He wore his regular black wrestling gear complete with black boots and sunglasses over those pretty green eyes. He wrestled this guy named The Big Show. He was pretty big and that made me nervous as hell for Mark. To my surprise he handled him very well and even won the match. I tried to stay awake long enough to see him when he came back but the medicine quickly won that battle.

The very next morning, I was able to get out of bed and head home with Mark and my babies. When we got on the plane, the babies instantly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep and I couldn't help but keep my eyes on them. Andrew looked a lot like Shane and Alexis, like me. They shared the same blue eye color that I had and soft tan skin like me too. When Mark fell asleep, I turned over so that my back was facing him and I cried silently. Who was I kidding; I wasn't as strong as I made myself out to be. Inside I was slowly breaking down into pieces but I couldn't let Mark see that in me. My show of strength was helping him become a stronger person and I couldn't let my weaker side show.

When the plane landed in Texas, Mark and I quickly got back into his truck and headed to the house. I was more than excited to get my new kids back home.

"Did you want to stop somewhere before we go home?" Mark asked. "I'm kind of hungry and I don't want you cooking for a little while."

"Awe why?" I asked. "Don't you like my cooking?"

He smiled, "Well I do but Andrew and I think you need to rest up for awhile."

I giggled, "Oh so Andrew can talk now?"

"Yes…well…he smiles a lot when I ask him questions and I asked him if he thought his mommy was too tired to be cooking."

"And he smiled at you?" I asked with my arms folded and a smile on my face.

He chuckled, "Yea…"

I shook my head, "You are too much."

"But people love me that way…even you." He said.

I sighed and fought off my smile. "Whatever."

"So what do you want for dinner? I could cook us some food if you want." He said.

"I'm up for anything," I said as I reached between my legs and picked up the diaper bag for Alexis. She had just woken up and began screaming her head off.

"Man…she's got quite the set of lungs back there." He said. "I hope her mother doesn't scream like that."

I giggled, "Oh hush. She's just hungry."

He laughed as I took out her already made bottle and gave it a few shakes. I then took off my seat belt and turned around so I could direct the bottle into her mouth. The minute the nipple got into her mouth, she began sucking away as if she hadn't eaten in forever. I saw Mark glance at me for a brief second and then a low whistle came out of his mouth.

"What are you whistling at?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Not going to lie…I love the tits…"

I gasped and looked down at my shirt. Of course, my breasts were popping out of the low v-neckline. Of all days I picked to wear a shirt like that…

I blushed and then pulled my shirt up to cover my breasts. "Typical man…"

He laughed, "Well can you blame me? They were out there in the open."

I shook my head as I gently pulled Alexis's bottle from her mouth. She burped almost immediately leaving me with no duty to help her out.

"I can see she's going to be an independent woman." I said.

"Yes she is." Mark said as we pulled up into the driveway of his house. "Anyways we need to talk more about the plan you came up with. Do you have a plan B just in case something goes wrong?"

I sighed, "Actually I failed in that department."

"Well don't you worry, I called up an old friend to help me out with Michelle. Hopefully I can find out something that'll bring that windbag to his knees."

I giggled, "Man I can't believe we are actually sitting here plotting against them."

He shrugged before parking the truck in the garage, "They plotted against us emotionally. It's only fair that we get even."

I smiled softly, "Yeah…"

He looked at me with a little concern in his eyes, "Are you alright Leah?"

I stared off into space for a moment before moving some hair behind my ear. "I don't know Mark…I kind of feel like doing all this may not make me feel any better."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well…I have my children now and a good friend in my life."

He smiled at me and then rubbed my back.

"I'm just not sure if getting back at him will change anything. What if he decides to come after my kids?"

"I won't let that happen Leah." Mark said. "If he wants to hurt you or those kids, he'll have to go over my dead body to do it…ok?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Ok."

"Now come on so we can get you and the little ones inside." He said.

I smiled and got out of the truck, grabbing Alexis from the backseat once I was out. I had no idea how long I could keep this façade of being strong up…but I knew it wouldn't last too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Side**

The thoughts of uncertainty continued to run through my mind as the days passed. Even while I was taking care of my kids I found myself feeling scared, not for myself, but for my children. As far as I was concerned Shane was capable of just about anything including hurting them. They were so little and fragile. If anything were to happen to them on my watch I swore I would never forgive myself.

One night while I was feeding Andrew I decided to go talk to Mark about my concerns. I could tell he saw that something was bothering me. Whenever I would be giving one of the babies a bath, he would always watch me from the doorway with this look of wonder on his face.

I picked up Andrew and cradled him in my arms before walking around the house to find Mark. After checking the den, living room, and kitchen, I found him in the weight room with Alexis in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder while he lifted a weight with the other arm. I smiled and stepped into the room, instantly grabbing his attention.

"Hey there," I said. "I see you've found a different way to babysit."

He laughed quietly and then sat the weight down. He then readjusted Alexis into a cradle position, not waking her up at all. I walked over to where he was sitting and took a seat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

I sighed, "Nothing…well…there's something…"

"I figured. You seem kind of distant." He said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm really worried about this plan." I said.

He shrugged, "What about it?"

"Well Shane isn't what I like to call a pushover and, I don't know I guess I'm scared this could come back to bite us in the ass."

He nodded, "I understand your concern but you really should worry too much about Shane."

"Why not?" I asked.

He smirked, "I forgot a piece of information that we can use to our advantage…the baby Michelle just had isn't Shane's remember?"

I smiled seeing what he was getting at, "Of course…"

"If he harms these kids in anyway, I'll make sure he finds out that the baby isn't his. Plus I'll beat him to a pulp." He said.

I frowned, "Well what about Glenn? Wouldn't this hurt him in some way?"

"It might…but that's a price he'll have to pay for doing what he did to me." He said as he got up. "Come on, lets get them to bed. Besides me and you have some more practicing to do."

I smiled as I thought about our last training session. Mark had decided to start training me to wrestle about a week or so ago and he thought it was a good idea if I wore a tank top and some shorts. It was easy for me of course, but he had some trouble keeping his eyes off of my breasts, my legs, my ass…well everything about me was a distraction for him.

"Are you sure it isn't too hot in here for them? I don't want them to be hot." I said as we placed the babies in the crib.

He smiled, "Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry Leah, the babies are safe here. I promise."

I nodded softly before leaning over and kissing them each on the forehead. They were so adorable especially when they slept. Mark smiled at me and then hooked my arm with his own and led me out of the room.

"Do you need to change?" he asked as he smirked at me.

I chuckled and took off my jacket, revealing a pink beater over some white shorts. "I think I'm good."

He looked at me from head to toe, "Freaking tease…"

I giggled and walked past him, "I'll meet you in the living room."

"Mm-hm…" he said.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked down the steps and turned the corner to go into the living room. I swore that man needed to control himself…or maybe it was me that should be more careful. Mark was a handsome man who any girl would be lucky to have but there was no way he had an interest in me. I wasn't his type nor did I look like the type of girl to be at ringside with him. I looked like a simple hairdresser…that was it.

When he came down to the living room, I was in the middle of stretching out my legs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me on the ground in a full split.

"Damn…talk about stretching…" he said.

I glanced up at him and giggled, "Sorry, I have a gymnastic background."

"I can tell." He said as he got down on the floor next to me. "Ready for some sit ups?"

"Oh you know it." I said with a smile. It didn't take me too long to get my figure back after I had my twins and the working out was really making it that much better. Even the scars from all the times Shane hit me were gone. Too bad the emotional scars would never heal. Those were something I was sure would never go away.

"Alright, let's start with the basic arm bar submission maneuver." He said. "Do you remember how I showed you?"

I nodded as he laid down on the ground and laid out his right arm for me. I quickly applied the move just like he taught me, getting his approval after a few seconds of holding on.

"Very good," he said. "Now why don't we go to the gym and practice some punches?"

I nodded and followed him to the gym. He got himself a pair of safety gloves and handed me some as well. We then walked over to the punching bag and he explained how to throw a correct punch. I watched him throw a few quick ones at lightning speed.

"Wow….you're good." I said. "How long did it take you to learn all this?"

He shrugged, "Not too long. Getting the technique wasn't the hard part, it was sharpening my skills that was the hard part. I practiced every day until I felt ready enough to go out to the ring and prove myself to the world."

"When was your first debut?" I asked as I threw a few punches.

He smiled, "In 1991. I didn't think my character would become as popular as it is today."

I smiled, "It doesn't surprise me that you're popular. People like something different every now and then."

"Yeah but me being different also has its disadvantages." He said as he gently adjusted my hands. "Don't swing so low with your right hand. You'll get caught on the chin like that."

I nodded, "Ok. Now tell me about these disadvantages."

He stood behind the punching bag and held onto it for me. "Well for one, Vince McMahon doesn't respect any of us. We go out to that ring and bust our ass for him and yet time and time again….the same damn people get title shots, good storylines….it's just all bull crap you know?"

I nodded and threw some more punches, "Yeah I understand but you shouldn't let people bring you down like that. You deserve just as much credit for being who you are."

He nodded, "Yeah but it doesn't work that way. I mean I have had my opportunities and whatnot, but my reign as champion only lasted but so long."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he didn't want someone like me representing the company." He said.

I chuckled, "Well that's bull…"

"Tell me about it." he said. "Anyways I try not to complain about it."

I sighed, "But you have a right to voice your opinion Mark. You shouldn't have to remain silent for him."

"It's not for him believe me. It's for my job. The man gave me the opportunity to be who I am inside so the least I can do is accept what he gives me in return."

I sighed, "That isn't fair, if I were in control of the company you would be champion for at least a year."

He started laughing as I threw some more punches, "Well thanks for that I appreciate your opinion."

I smiled and then groaned when I threw another punch and pain shot through my hand. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

He stepped from behind the punching bag and gently took my hand. "Hold still."

I bit my bottom lip as he carefully took the glove off of my hand and examined my red hand. "Awe, I think you bruised something. Come on, we'll call it quits for tonight."

I nodded and followed him to the kitchen where he got me an ice pack for my hand. We glanced at each other as he placed it on my hand.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I smiled, "A little, thanks."

"No problem…" he said. "I'm going to check on the little ones, you get some sleep."

"Alright," I said before turning around and heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey Leah?" he called out before I left.

I turned around and looked at him, "Yes?"

He smiled a little and then said, "Thanks…for listening to me. I've never had anyone to talk to about that."

"Not even Michelle?" I asked.

He sighed, "Michelle listened but she also made an effort to make me feel worse about the situation."

I shook my head, "The nerve of some people."

"Tell me about it." he said.

I giggled, "Well, what are friends for? Goodnight Mark."

He nodded and then watched as I left the kitchen. For some reason I found myself smiling as I walked up to my room. Only earlier I fell depressed and worried sick about my kids, but now I was happy and felt safe and secure. Who would of thought that living with Mark would really help change things. I didn't…well not at first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Talk**

"So what do you like besides cutting hair?" Mark asked me two nights later. Ever since he opened up to me a little more, we had been having deep conversations every night after the kids were asleep. I found that he was a great listener and I was great at giving him advice. We were sitting in the backyard on the pool chairs watching the stars. I had my legs pulled up to my body with my arms folded while he laid stretched out on his chair. Between us was a small table with a few vanilla candles lit on them and some hot tea that I made for us. It was a warm, starlit night…a perfect night for talks like this.

"I don't know. I did want to sing at one point but then I decided to dance….of course Shane came into the picture and ruined those dreams."

He chuckled, "They don't have to be ruined Leah. You could still dance if you wanted to."

I smiled, "That's true but I have kids now. I love being a mom."

"Well that's good." He said. "Do you find it strange that I like helping you out with them?"

I glanced at him, "No of course not. Honestly I think you would make a great father someday."

"Really?" he asked as he looked over at me.

I nodded and then poured myself some tea. My throat had been bothering me a lot lately and the only thing that seemed to help was the tea. I didn't want Mark to know though. He seemed to worry a lot about me.

"Wow and here I was thinking that kids weren't my forte." He said. "I always thought that my job would get in the way of me having kids or any type of relationship with anyone….maybe that' why Michelle resented me."

I sighed softly as the wind blew through my hair. "Mark…Michelle wasn't the one for you. She's the type of woman who was only there for the money. Seeing as how Shane makes more money than you do, it was pure opportunity for her to jump the gun and leave you."

"Yeah I see…maybe I shouldn't date for awhile. I'm sure the right one will come to me like a thief in the night."

I giggled, "I was thinking the same thing for myself."

His eyes lit up, "Really? Even after all the hell you've been through?"

"Well yeah. One of my fears was growing old and alone with no one to share my life with." I said. "It really sucks just thinking about it."

He sat up and looked at me. "Wow…that's a deep thought."

I smiled, "Most girls think about it."

"True. Us guys always take things one day at a time. We never think about the future." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked him as I turned onto my side. "Why are men so afraid to think ahead in life?"

He leaned his head to the side, "I don't know about other guys…but I've never thought about the future simply because I'm afraid of what I might see."

I nodded, "That makes sense but what if that one person you've been searching for is right in front of your face and you don't even realize it…then what?"

He shrugged, "I hope I don't miss her I guess."

I shook my head, "You're afraid of commitment now…aren't you?"

He sighed and rested his hands on his head, "Yes….listen there is something I never told you."

I sat up and positioned myself in Indian style. "Go on."

He looked up at the stars and then glanced at me, "Alright…I was married once before I got with Michelle."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? To who?"

He laughed, "To this woman named Sara. We were together for almost 7 years or so before…she told me that she couldn't deal with the stress of me being away all the time. She seemed to think I was cheating on her with Michelle."

I shook my head, "That girl has quite a rep going."

He laughed, "That she does…but anyways I don't think being with someone is a good idea for me."

I sighed, "You shouldn't give up Mark. You're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to be with you."

He smirked, "Would you ever date a guy like me? You'd be here all the time with the kids, I'd be gone off to work, maybe home three day out of the week…"

I smiled and gave it some thought, "You know what…I would date someone like you."

He chuckled, "No way."

"Yes way." I said. "As I said, you're a great guy who's wonderful with kids, you're a dedicated worker, a great friend, an awesome listener-"

"-Don't forget good looking," he said with a wink that made me burst into laughter.

"You are something else." I said. "But yes…I would totally date you."

He nodded, "Well that's a good thing to know…people already seem to think something is going on between us."

I chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Damn paparazzi." He said sarcastically, making me laugh again. I then started coughing, so I took another sip of my drink. "You alright?"

I nodded, "Yes I think so…"

Shortly after I started coughing again, only this time I felt like my airways were closing on me. I held my chest and kept coughing alarming Mark immediately.

"Leah? Leah what's the matter?" he asked as he hurried to my side.

I tried to tell him I couldn't breathe but I couldn't get the words out. He helped me lay flat on the chair before pulling out his cell phone to call 911. Within seconds, the paramedics arrived and whisked me off to the hospital. I was kind of scared at first when Mark didn't ride with me, but I remembered that he couldn't leave my babies all alone. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I prayed that it wouldn't interfere with our revenge plot.


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Deal**

I didn't remember falling asleep in the ambulance, but when I did wake up I found myself in a dimly lit hospital room with a small tube connected to my nose. There was a little device connected to my pointer finger on my right hand and an IV in my left arm. My chest felt more open than it was before but my breathing was still a little tough. I wondered what happened to me, and where was everyone else?

I pressed a button on my bed that made the head of the bed sit up. I then took the device off of my finger and pushed myself up so I could get out of bed. I pushed back my blankets and then slid my legs off to the side. As soon as my feet touched the floor, the doorknob twisted and the door popped open. I stared at it, wondering who was coming in to see me. When I saw Glenn's face I started smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing silly?" he asked as he came into the room and closed the door. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed."

I sighed and spoke with a hoarse voice, "I was wondering where everyone was."

He shook his head, "Come on, back in bed."

I nodded as he bent down and gently grabbed my legs. He then picked them up and turned my body so that I went back into the bed. He then covered me up with my blanket and took a seat on the chair.

"So where is Mark and my babies?" I asked.

He smiled, "Babies? You mean you had twins?"

I nodded, "Yeah…where are they? I'm really worried."

Glenn sighed, "Mark is on his way with them."

"So I haven't been here that long?" I asked.

"No not at all...I came out here to sit with you until Mark gets here if that's alright."

I nodded, "Yeah that's fine. Besides I need a good friend right now."

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm not certain. One minute I was alright and then the next I felt like I couldn't breathe."

He sighed, "Well hopefully it's nothing serious."

I shivered in fear, "Do you think it is?"

He was about to answer me when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Swanson?" The doctor said as he walked into the room followed by Mark.

"Yes?" I answered.

"How are you feeling ma'am?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Ok I guess, it still feels hard to breathe."

The doctor nodded, "Well it'll feel that way until you're lungs are completely clear of fluid."

"Fluid?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

He sighed, "Did you know you had walking pneumonia Leah?"

I gasped, "No, no I did not."

He nodded, "Yes well it looks like you've had it for quite some time, you're lucky to be alive."

I sighed and began to tremble, "Are the babies ok?"

He glanced at Mark who came to my side and held my hand. I looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"What's going on with my kids?" I asked. "Where are they Mark?"

He sighed heavily, "I'm not sure…I went back into the house to get them after they took you to the hospital and they weren't in their cribs."

My eyes widened, "W-what? What do you mean they weren't in their cribs? Where are they Mark?"

Mark turned to the doctor, "Can you give us a few minutes alone please?"

"No problem sir." He said as he picked up his chart and left the room.

Tears were filling my eyes as fear clouded my mind. Mark took a seat on the bed and pulled out a letter from his pocket. "This was left in Andrew's crib….I'll read it to you."

I started biting my nails as he opened the letter, "Whose it from?"

He glanced at me, "Who do you think?"

"Shane…."

He nodded as he opened the letter and started reading. "Dear Leah, if you're reading this right now…then you know that you're kids are gone. If you want them back you'll have to do exactly as I say. For one, I want to change up the little street fight you want me to participate in. I'll still be fighting but it's not Mark that I'll be against….it'll be against you. If you win, I'll still do as you ask even if it means getting humiliated in front of the world. But if I win…Mark will lose his job and you two will be working for me as my personal assistants. You might want to give this some thought because; Alexis and Andrew sure do want to see their mommy again. I would hate to see you refuse this offer because the next time you see your children they'll be in little body bags…I want my answer delivered by Mark the next time he works. If you say yes, I'll give them back to him safe and sound…I promise."

I broke down into tears after he was done reading that. How could he take my kids without us even knowing?

"Calm down Leah, it's going to be ok." Glenn said as he got up and wrapped his arm around me.

I sighed, "No it isn't…he's got my kids and there is nothing I can do about it unless I fight him."

Mark looked at me, "I'm not going to let him fight you Leah…no fucking way."

I glanced at Mark, "You told me he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or my kids and now he's got them. How can I even trust you now?"

He closed his eyes, "Leah I'm sorry. I didn't think Shane was that smart."

I sniffled, "Well clearly he is…for a year and a half, he made my life a living hell. I was beaten, verbally, abused, and sexually assaulted on a regular basis. Now he has my children…"

He fell silent and stared off into space.

"Leah this isn't Mark's fault." Glenn said.

"I didn't say it was…I just don't get why I opened up my heart to someone who promised me something and he didn't keep his promise."

Mark sighed and looked at me with soft eyes, "Leah you're tired…go to sleep."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can…I just want my babies."

"And you'll have them…this I do promise." He said as he got up and left the room.

Glenn sighed and then helped me lay back, "Mark's right Leah, you're worn out. Get some rest."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "I think I hurt his feelings Glenn…"

He smirked, "Mark knows you didn't mean it. You're upset and he was expecting that. Trust me I know my friend."

I smiled and got myself comfortable, "Will you stay here with me?"

"Sure." He said. "Now go to sleep."

I rolled over and closed my eyes, dozing off almost quickly. I sure hoped that I would see my babies again, and not in the way that Shane described.


	14. Chapter 14

**Feelings?**

I was sent home with plenty of medication the following morning. Silence took over my body as Glenn helped me out of the car. I hadn't seen Mark since the previous day and I was certain that I wouldn't for a little while. I looked around for his truck when I was walking up to the porch but I didn't see it at all.

I glanced at Glenn with the question on my mind and he answered me, "He left last night but I'm not sure where he went."

I sighed feeling terrible for what I said. "Is he mad at me?"

"I don't really know Leah, but if I were you I'd focus on getting healthy for this match. Shane's planning on challenging you at the next show."

My eyes widened, "What? B-but why?"

Glenn walked me into the house and shut the door. "That's easy Leah, he knows you're weak right now and you'll have no time to train."

I sighed, "Well…I have been learning a few things from Mark, but they were meant to use on Michelle."

Glenn frowned, "Wait a sec, you were plotting against her too? But why?"

"Why not?" I snapped as I leaned against the wall. "The bitch definitely had something to do with my life being ruined…same with Mark's."

Glenn shook his head, "I'm not going to let you hurt the mother of my child Leah. She has no idea what Shane's up to."

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, "And how do you know that?"

He choked on his words for a moment and scratched the back of his head. From the look on his face I was able to understand exactly how he knew about Michelle.

"Oh Glenn…don't tell me you're still sleeping around with her." I said.

He sighed heavily, "I can't help myself Leah, I love her."

I shook my head, "Well clearly she doesn't love you back if she keeps going back to Shane."

"Don't say that Leah! Michelle loves me!" he yelled. "I know she does,"

I was about to say something else but he turned and left the house. I rolled my eyes and carefully walked up the steps to go to my room. On my way there, I stopped in the baby's room and glanced into their empty cribs. My eyes began to water as I picked up their blankets and hugging them close to my body. I sat down in the rocking chair and began balling my eyes out. Not only had I lost my children, but I pushed away the one person who was willing to help me at all cost. I even managed to piss Glenn off and he was probably my last friend in this matter.

I sat in that chair for at least three hours before actually getting up to take my medicine. I went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass from the cabinet. As I was pouring myself some water, the phone started ringing. I glanced at it for a moment before sitting down my glass and walking to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Leah?" said the timid voice of my old manager, Liz.

I gasped, "Liz?"

"Yeah girl, how are you?" she asked.

I couldn't help but break down into tears, making her worry.

"Leah? Are you crying?" she asked. "Don't tell me that asshole hurt you!"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "No he didn't…but I hurt him."

"Awe Leah how?" she asked. "You don't seem like anyone who could hurt someone else."

I walked back over to the counter and leaned against it. "I didn't hurt him physically…it was more emotionally."

She sighed, "Well have you apologized?"

"I want to but he's not here right now." I said as a tear fell from my eye. "Then again if he was here I don't know what I would say."

"Tell me what happened and maybe I can help you." She said.

I nodded and proceeded to tell her everything that was happening. She was absolutely amazed by everything I was going through. At first she wasn't sure what to say but the words came quickly after a few moments.

"Listen Leah, if Mark cares for you he'll know that you didn't mean what you said." She said. "From what it sounds like you two are pretty close which means you'll be able to talk about this."

I sighed, "I hope so...I don't want to lose him in my life."

She got quiet for a moment and then asked, "Answer this for me, do you love him?"

My heart seemed to smile when she asked the question, "W-what?"

"You heard me, do you love him Leah?"

I glanced out the window that was above the sink, staring off into the distance. I really wasn't sure of the answer although my heart was souring just thinking about it.

"Um…I don't know Liz…I do care about him a whole lot." I said.

She chuckled, "Let me put it to you like this…if Mark weren't a famous man and didn't have a whole lot to live that lavish lifestyle you have, would you still be as close to him as you are now?"

I smiled to myself really giving the matter some thought. The truth was, I didn't really see Mark for the famous wrestler that he was…I saw him for so much more. He was my best friend and probably the best man who had ever been in my life.

"You know something…I think I do love him." I said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just show him how sorry you are and make things right before you go beat the hell out of your ex."

I giggled at the thought of me being on top of Shane, pounding his face in with all my might. "Thanks Liz, you've given me a lot to think about."

"No problem dear, now you go on and take care of yourself. I want to see a picture of those twins when you get a chance."

"Of course girl, after all they do need a godmother." I said.

She gasped, "Awe Leah thanks so much."

"No thanks needed. The decision was easy as pie since you've been there most of my pregnancy." I said.

"True, well it was nice talking to you. Hang in there and remember to talk to Mark about your feelings."

"I will Liz, thanks again." I said.

"No problem," she said before we hung up.

I felt a little better once I talked to her about everything. Now all that was left to do was talk to Mark. I just prayed that it wouldn't be too hard to do once the time came.


	15. Chapter 15

**Special Surprise**

Over the next few days, I got up bright and early so I could go practice my skills in the gym. It was fun and very relaxing to do since I didn't have my kids or Mark to take care of. At one point I started crying when I realized that I hadn't seen them in days. It was tough being all alone and I really wanted them back.

I got my wish one morning when I decided to get up and work out again. After taking my medication, I brushed my hair up into a bun, put on a black sports bra and some white shorts, and then grabbed my gloves he bought me. I walked downstairs to the gym with determination on my face and a ready-to-go attitude. If it was a fight Shane wanted, then it was a fight Shane would get out of me. No one, absolutely no one was about to take my children away from me without suffering the consequences.

I got myself all stretched out as soon as I made it to the gym. All I could think about was my innocent little babies being hurt by this punk who was supposed to be their father. I threw punches at the bag, hitting it with different combos and throwing kicks into the mix. I imagined it being Shane standing there yelling "Come on Leah, take your best shot!"

An evil grin formed on my face as I took a few steps back and then roundhouse kick that actually sent the punching bag to the ground. I stared at the bag as it laid there, a little scared of my own strength. I never once thought I could get that strong or this angry for that matter.

"Well…it looks like you're pretty much ready for Shane."

I stood frozen at the sound of Mark's voice. Slowly I turned and looked over my shoulder, finding him leaning against the door frame. He wore a smirk on his face as he stood with his hands together in front of him, wearing a pair of his own boxing gloves. He also had on some black basketball shorts, and a white beater, no socks or shoes on his feet. His hair was braided back into a braid that rested just below his neck. Looks like it was time for another haircut…

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I stood up straight and put one hand on my hip.

He stood up too and stepped into the room with me, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "About ten minutes…you're getting pretty strong little lady."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't say that…just a little angry with that bastard."

"Hm," he chuckled as he cracked his neck. "Well I hope you're not too tired because I've got some more moves to teach you before you face Shane."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're actually going to let me do this?"

He nodded, "I don't see why not. Besides, he hurt you so much more than he hurt me. You should get first crack at him."

I looked down at the floor, "Thanks…"

"No need for that." He said as he started hopping up and down as if preparing to fight. I glanced at him knowing what he was up to and got myself into a fighting stance. A smirk formed on his face as he winked at me and said, "Bring it on sweetness."

I took two swings at him and he caught both of my arms in each of his hands. "You might as well give up now if you think you're going to win like this."

I smirked at him before kneeing him in the lower abdomen, "Or maybe I was expecting you would do that."

He let go of my arms and dropped to his knees grunting out, "Good job, but I'm far from done."

I rushed him and went to knee him again, but he caught my leg and hit me in the face. I fell to my knees and rolled out of the way as he went to kick me in the stomach.

"Good girl," he said as I got up. "I didn't think you would be much of a challenge."

"Oh yeah…well Shane thinks that as well." I said. "Do you think he'll see this coming?"

He licked his lips and took a swing at me, "Nope…not at all."

I caught his arm swept his leg from behind, knocking him onto his back and punching his face a few times before kicking his side and backing up.

"Get up bitch." I said with a smirk.

He coughed a few times and shook it off, glaring at me with amusement in his eyes, "Ok…now you've pissed me off."

I smiled as he got up and scooped me up over one shoulder and slammed me onto my back. "Oh this is so cheating!" I screamed as he mounted me and pinned my swinging arms onto the mat.

He smiled, "Give up then."

I chuckled, "Never."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…and here I was thinking that you would be smart about this." He said as he lowered his head close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You better back up or-"

"-or what? You'll hit me?" he asked with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh that's funny. Let me go Mark!"

"Not until you give up." He said before rubbing his nose against mine.

I nearly stopped breathing trying to fight him but my feelings were getting in the way. I couldn't give up like a punk…I had to show him that I wasn't that easy.

"get…off…of…me!" I yelled as I maneuvered my legs up under his arms and pushed him off of me with all my might. He fell back onto his back, grunting when his body connected with the mat. I got up quickly and climbed on top of him and got ready to hit him when he completely caught me off guard…Without warning he reached up and pulled my head down to his. I fell completely weak at first when our lips touched together.

I pushed off of him and sat down on the ground. He sat up and looked at me with a smirk.

"What was that for?" I asked still feeling caught off guard.

He licked his lips and rested his arms on his knees. "I think you know the answer to that question Leah."

I looked away for a moment and then pulled my legs to my chest. He sighed and crawled over to me, sitting down right next to me. I didn't look at him but I knew he was looking at me.

"Leah look at me." He said after a moment of silence.

I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know if you realize it…but I've got some deep feelings for you." He said. "When I left the hospital, I wasn't upset with what you said because it was true."

"no it wasn't Mark."

"Yes it was." He said almost immediately. "I told you that as long as you were with me you wouldn't have anything to worry about….but that bastard snuck into my own house and snatched your children like it was nothing."

I dropped my gaze as tears came into my eyes. "Mark that wasn't just your fault. I was being careless too…and now I've got to get them back on my own."

He shook his head and started getting up, "I don't want you to do it alone…come with me."

I glanced at him as he reached out for my hand. I slowly took it and he helped me onto my feet. Together we walked through the house and went upstairs to the babies room. I glanced at him at first before he opened the door and signaled for me to go in.

I walked in like he said and completely broke down into tears when I saw my children sleeping peacefully in their cribs. He came up behind me and turned me around before pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I cried hard into his warm physique. Softly he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you so much Mark. I love you." I said.

He chuckled and pulled me off of him. Gently he wiped my eyes with his thumb and smiled at me. "Did you just tell me that you loved me?"

I nodded and then gasped, "Oh my gosh did I say that?"

He nodded and then cupped my head into his own. "Yes you did…and I love you too."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. I was so happy that we finally made up because I was so lost without him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Glenn's Deal**

"So how did you get them back?" I asked him once we joined hands and left their room. He didn't answer me at first, which made me real nervous. When we got back downstairs, he walked me to the living room and had me sit next to him on the couch. He had this blank stare on his face as he looked at the TV which was off. I curled up next to him, waiting for him to respond to my question.

Shortly after a soft sigh left his mouth and he glanced at me. "I didn't get them back by myself."

I raised an eyebrow wondering who could have helped him out with this. He sighed heavily and then laid back into the couch. "Glenn helped me."

My mouth fell open, "What? But why?"

He glanced at me, "To be honest I'm not all that sure how he was able to manage it. I was on my way to beat the hell out of Shane when I saw Glenn pull up in front of his office. He stopped me from going in…told me to wait outside. When he came back he had the babies and he told me to tell you that Shane wants to fight you next week on Raw."

I sighed, "Well that's great…I wonder why he stopped you from going in."

"Me too." He said as he took my hand. "Let's not worry about that right now."

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Alright then."

We sat there holding each other's hand for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Hey Leah?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"How long have you been in love with me?" he asked.

I fell silent for a second, "To be honest I'm not too sure. I was thinking about it a day or two ago when I realized how much I missed you."

He nodded softly, "Interesting."

"How about you?" I asked.

"Oh that's an easy one…I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." He said as he glanced over at me.

I blushed a little and then started wondering what would happen if Shane were to completely destroy me in the match. I sighed and then got up from the couch.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder at him trying to hide my fear, "Oh its nothing, I've just got to use the bathroom real fast."

He nodded with a look that showed he wasn't buying my story. Unlike any other guy, he just left me alone. As soon as I got to the bathroom I shut the door and then went to the tub and took a seat on the side of it. I started crying thinking about what I was doing to myself and this little family I had. I couldn't go through with this….I mean I wanted my revenge so bad but I was putting myself back in a cage with that animal who is Shane McMahon.

I hadn't realized I was crying so hard until I got up and looked in the mirror. I took a few deep breaths before cleaning off my face and then hopping in the shower. It was just what I needed to make myself feel at least a little better. When I was done I wrapped myself in a long white towel and headed to my bedroom. Upon walking in there, I saw a strapless royal blue dress laid out on the bed that had sparkles all over it and swayed loosely from the waist to mid-thigh. There were a pair of diamond stilettos sitting on the floor and some black lace panties laying next to the dress.

"I figured we should go out for tonight."

I turned around and saw Mark standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel on. His body was glistening from the water still running from his hair, making me blush once again.

"Ok that's fine. Thanks for the dress and other accessories." I said.

He smirked, "No problem."

I waited for him to close the door before starting to get dressed. I took my time putting lotion on my body, straightening my curly hair, and applying make-up. I then slid into the panties, put on the dress, and slipped into the diamond heels. I sure was glad that the bodice of the dress was able to keep my breasts in place because I hated strapless bras. Before leaving my room, I heard the doorbell ring.

Figuring Mark was probably still getting ready, I headed downstairs to answer the door. To my surprise, Glenn was at the door.

"Hey Leah." He said.

I smiled slightly, "Hey…come on in."

He nodded and stepped into the house. As soon as I shut the door I pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks so much for what you did for the babies. I really appreciate it."

He nodded, "No problem but I need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked.

He looked at the ground, "Leave Michelle alone."

I chuckled, "No can do…."

"Otherwise…I'll make sure that you don't make it to that match next week."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Was that a threat?"

"No…a promise." He said with a dangerous glare. "You fight Shane and Shane only."

I didn't know how to respond to his demands so I simply sighed and nodded. He smirked and then leaned against the wall. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm assuming that you're here to watch the babies?"

He nodded, "I sure am."

"How do I know I can trust you after what you just told me?" I asked.

"Because if something happens to them I'll let you kick Michelle's ass." He said. "Deal?"

I sighed and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Oh and please don't tell Mark. I'm sure he'll kick my ass if he knew I threatened you."

I shook my head, "Glenn when are you going to stop hiding things from him? I thought we talked about that before?"

"Yes but telling him will cause problems." He said.

I sighed, "Yes but at least it'll be off your chest….you haven't even told him about Michelle's baby being yours yet."

He growled, "Leah it's none of your business alright?"

I gasped and then backed away from him. "Oh…so you forgot that I'm the one who you trusted to keep the secret! I can't believe you right now."

"Yeah? Well I can't believe you either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped before hearing Mark's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Is everything alright down here?" he asked.

I turned around to see him and was caught off guard by his fresh appearance. He had colored his red hair black and pulled it into a low ponytail. He also wore a long sleeved royal blue dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his black dress pants under a black jacket. He also had on a pair of black sunglasses and shiny black leather shoes. Damn he looked so good…

"Uh yeah, we were just talking about the babies." Glenn spoke up. "Anyways you two go and have fun."

I didn't even look at him as he walked into the living room. Mark sighed and then tapped his ear to signify that he heard everything. I nodded slightly as he hooked my arm and walked me outside, ready to take me out for a good time.


	17. Chapter 17

**True Love**

"Can you believe him?" I said as we walked to his car. "I can't believe he actually threatened me and my kids!"

"Leah-"

"I mean I don't even feel safe leaving him here with them! What if he goes bananas or something and hurts them!"

Mark grabbed me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck while he moved me back against the car. Our lips danced together for a few moments before he slowly pulled away. He then placed a finger on my lips and stared into my eyes.

"Will you hush? I don't want to hear another word about Glenn, Shane, or Michelle tonight. Got it?"

Although he said it very softly, I could tell he was dead serious. I looked at him from head to toe before shrugging, "Ok then…you've got it boss."

He smirked and kissed me again before opening my door for me. I glanced at him with a smirk as I got into the car. He smiled back as he shut my door and made his way to the driver's side. Once he was in he car, he started it up and got us out of there.

"I hope you're not planning on us coming back tonight." He said.

I glanced at him, "Actually I was but…I'm up for whatever you've got planned."

He chuckled, "Good because I wasn't giving you much choice."

I glared at him and then flipped my hair over my shoulder, "Well excuse me…."

We were quiet until we reached a large theatre downtown. Mark pulled up in front of the place and then hopped out. The valet opened my door and assisted me out before Mark handed him the keys.

"Don't scratch it kid." He said before giving him a tip.

"Oh thank you sir!" the kid said before hopping in the car and riding off to park it. Mark cleared his throat and offered his arm. I gladly took it without a fuss and let him walk me into the theatre. I saw a sign that showed a picture of a man with a half white mask and a girl being held in his arms. I smiled and glanced down at the sign below.

"The Phantom of the Opera…" I said before glancing at him. "I didn't know you liked plays."

He chuckled, "I don't…but I thought you might enjoy them."

I smiled and moved some of my hair behind my ear. He cracked a smile and then we continued our journey into the theatre. It was so beautiful inside with lots of gold statues and old paintings. When we got into the auditorium, I was very excited when we were placed in our own balcony area. I was about to rub my arms since it was so cold in the building, but he seemed to read my mind. Before sitting down, he took off his jacket and gently placed it around my shoulders. I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. He then took his seat next to me, pulling me close to his warm body.

The play started shortly after, instantly catching my attention. We sat there silently watching as the actors and actresses did their stuff on stage. The play was so beautiful, so awe inspiring, that I instantly started to cry. Mark rubbed my arm and then handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes. I turned and smiled at him and he smiled back. I had never seen a look in anyone's eyes like I saw in his. He looked like a completely different person that night…a person I was definitely falling deeper in love with.

When the play was over, he once again escorted me out to the car and then took me to a special place I wasn't expecting. At first I wasn't sure what he was thinking until we pulled into the parking lot at the Sunlight Hotel. I glanced at him but he was already on his way out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to get out of the car, but he beat me to it. In one swift motion he opened my door and scooped me up into his arms.

"Mark! What are you doing?" I giggled as he kicked the car door shut.

He laughed, "Carrying you inside."

"Oh hahaha smart ass." I said as I held onto him.

He walked me up to the front desk where the secretary handed him some keys. I took the keys myself since his hands were full and stuck them in his mouth. I giggled when he pretended to growl at me. He then carried me to the elevator and sat me down. I fixed my dress while he hit the button for the top floor. Once the doors closed he turned to me and took my hands into his own.

"Leah, do you trust me?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course I do…why wouldn't I?"

He smiled softly and then gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You believe that I'll take care of you and the babies like you were my own family right?"

I nodded, "Of course…what's on your mind?"

He smiled and then reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small tan box. I felt my heartbeat pick up as he opened the box and showed me a three diamond ring with a gold band.

"M-Mark…what is that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "It's a ring….for you if you chose to marry me."

I fanned myself a little and nearly started hyperventilating. "Oh my God…are you serious?"

He smiled, "I'm dead serious…I want to make you my wife…tonight."

"B-but it's so sudden and what will people say?"

He pressed his lips to mine and then slowly pulled away. "I don't care about other people. All I want is you and those kids."

My bottom lip trembled as I tried to fight off the tears. I loved Mark so what was stopping me from saying yes? I took a deep breath and then smiled, "Ok Mark…yes…"

He smiled and kissed me again, this time with his tongue invading my mouth. I moaned against his breath as he completely dominated me. When the elevator came to a stop, he backed away from me and turned my attention to the place he wanted to go….


	18. Chapter 18

**Readers: **I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I've been so busy since I've been back home so updating these stories has been a problem. Anyways I hope you like the chapter =)

**Night of Love**

Mark walked me out of the elevator, and into a wedding service. I glanced around at the flower pots that were placed on each side of the red carpet aisle. There was a small tent where the alter was and a man wearing all white, holding a bible in his hands. He smiled at me cheerfully before Mark took my hand and walked me down the aisle. I fought off tears as I spotted some white Lilies sitting on either side of the preacher. There was soft music playing too and a warmth in the air that helped me relax.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered.

I smiled and looked at him, "No…just surprised."

He cracked a smile, "Don't worry, I think we're making a big choice together and it's the right one…it's also a nice touch on the revenge plot."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so? They won't know about this unless we tell them right?"

He smiled and then pointed at a camera that was filming the ceremony. "This is being aired before you go down to the ring to kick Shane's ass…"

I giggled, "You are something else."

"And you love me because of it." he said.

I nodded as we stopped in front of the preacher and turned towards each other. I couldn't hide the big smile that had fought its way onto my face. He smiled down at me with a big grin of his own ready to take me as his wife. The preacher smiled at both of us before clearing his throat and starting the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, God has brought you two together in holy matrimony. And let nothing or no man tear apart, what God has brought together."

I smiled at the preacher as he turned to me and asked me to repeat after him. As I recited everything he told me to say, I kept my eyes on Mark who also kept his eyes on me. I gently squeezed his hand a few times before it was his turn to repeat the words that would forever bind us together.

"Now…Mark here, wanted to do his own vows, so you may take it away sir." The preacher said.

Mark took a deep breath and then smiled at me, "Leah…I have to be honest. The first time I laid eyes on you…I knew right then and there that I had to have you. You were like a breath of fresh air looking at me with those beautiful eyes and that angelic face."

I blushed as tears began to form in my eyes. The preacher handed me a tissue just as some drops fell from my eyes.

"I didn't think that you would let me into your heart at first, because like me you had been hurt by a very horrible person. But when we found out how connected we truly were, all I've wanted to do was heal you from all that pain you suffered. I know that the emotional scars probably won't heal, but I plan to be the man who fills those wounds with all my love for you….I love you."

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "I love you too."

When it came time to do the rings, Mark pulled them from his pocket and handed me the one I was supposed to put on his finger. They were so beautiful and engraved with the words, "Forever Mine," on the band.

"Now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife…please, kiss your bride."

Without hesitation Mark wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for the most romantic kiss I had ever had.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Calaway. Your room is ready when you are."

I pulled away from Mark, "Room?"

He smiled, "I told you we weren't going home tonight…"

I smiled as he took my hand and led me back to the elevator. I was so anxious to see what this room was like where we were going that I completely forgot about Glenn being at home with my…well…our kids. I guess I could consider the babies to be Mark's since he was the one who had taken great care of me and then since before they were born. He was a perfect man, and I wasn't about to lose him any time soon.

The elevator took us to the tenth floor where there was a private room set up for us. There were more lilies in the room with a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. The walls were sky blue with white curtains hanging over the windows. The bed itself was sky blue with white pillows and white curtains tied to each bedpost. There were white rose petals scattered all over the thick comforter.

Mark closed our door and then guided me to the white love seat that was off to the side. In front of it was some bowls of fruit and champagne ready to go. He gladly popped open a bottle and poured us each a glass.

"Why don't we make a toast." He said with a smile.

I grinned, "Ok…how about to getting revenge?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I was thinking more on the lines of…us…finally finding happiness with each other."

I glanced into his eyes, "You mean the happiness that was always between us?"

He licked his lips and then glanced at his wine glass. He then caught me off guard when he dropped his glass and cupped my head in his hands. The next thing I knew, my lips were being crushed by his. I ended up dropping my glass, letting it shatter on the ground before being picked up and carried to the bed. I kicked off my heels just before he sat me down beside the bed. We continued sharing sweet kisses as we took turns, slowly undressing. As soon as I was bare to his sight, he pulled back the covers to the bed and told me to get in.

I watched him as he went to each bedpost and untied the curtains. He then finished getting undressed and climbed into the bed. When he climbed on top of me, I thought I'd be nervous. He was so much muscle…and towered over me a lot.

"Don't be afraid…" he said as his thighs gently pressed my thighs open. "I'll be gentle I promise."

I bit my bottom lip before he lowered his head and kissed me. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as he gently moved from my lips to my neck and then down to my breasts. My nipples grew harder every time his tongue circled around them. Once he was done playing around with them, he moved back to my lips, slowly sliding his dick inside of me as he pulled away. I gasped as he hit every one of my walls. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Slowly he began to move in and out of me, making me cry out in pleasure. As much as I wanted him to speed up, going nice and slow seemed to be perfect that night. He must have read my mind because he kept it that way for that entire moment. I closed my eyes and held onto his shoulders, letting him take complete control. I knew that after that night, we would not only remain together…but we would be stronger and more ready to face Shane once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Revenge **

I kept training to face Shane all the way up until the night before the fight was supposed to take place. I thought I'd be nervous to face him, maybe even wanting to back out of it, but every time I looked into my kid's eyes, I knew I had to go through with it.

"Great job baby, are you ready for a break?" Mark asked.

We were in his private gym doing my last training session. I was really impressing Mark with everything I had learned. I just hoped that it would be enough to take on Shane.

"Yeah I think so." I said with a smile. "I need to go check on the babies anyway."

He nodded and then sat down the pads he used for my punches. The minute he sat them down, I landed a punch in his side making him grunt.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked as I went to walk away.

I took off my wrestling gloves and tossed them to the floor. "It's like you said…never let your guard down."

He chuckled, "Oh…is that right?"

"Yep." I said.

"Well you better remember that next time you strip in front of me…" he said with a snicker.

I shook my head and took my hair down as I left the room to go check on the kids.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Mark asked as I headed up the steps.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Uh I don't know, surprise me like you always do."

He chuckled, "Oh alright. Be careful what you ask for."

I giggled and finished climbing the steps. I heard the babies making noises in their cribs before walking into the room. I was a little taken off guard when I realized that Alexis was actually laughing at something. That's odd…they don't have anything in their cribs that make noise or moved in any way. I was about to go in when I heard Mark say something else that made my heart race.

"Hey babe, you didn't go out the back door at all today did you?" he asked.

I turned around and looked at the steps, "No….why?"

I heard him close it before he told me, "It was cracked open."

My eyes widened before I heard Alexis giggle again. I slowly approached the door and threw it open but I didn't see anyone in the room. I left out a sigh of relief before walking over to Alexis's crib and looking down at her.

"Hey baby, what are you laughing at in here?" I asked her as I let her hold my finger.

I then heard someone laugh and the door shut. "She was laughing at her father of course…"

I looked up at the door and saw Shane standing there wearing a loose shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. His hands had white tape wrapped around them as if he was ready to fight…

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He laughed, "Oh now don't insult me Leah. You were with me long enough to know that I have my ways of getting to you."

I glanced at my children and then at him, "Alright…what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Oh didn't anyone tell you? I've decided to fight you here….right now."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't think so bud…I won't fight you in front of my kids."

He took a deep breath. "I thought you would say that…"

Before I could react, he launched himself at me and grabbed a handful of my hair. I grabbed onto his arm and tried to get free as he pulled me towards the door.

"…so let's take this somewhere else!" he yelled as he opened the door and yanked me into the hallway. He then swung me into the wall, releasing my body with enough force to put a dent in the wall.

"Get up bitch!" he yelled before going to kick me. I caught his leg in my hands and stood up with an evil glare in my eyes. His eyes widened in fear before I kicked him in the groin, sending him crashing on his back.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles ready to put my foot up his ass once and for all.

"Leah! What's going on up there?" Mark yelled from downstairs.

I didn't even answer him; I just jumped on Shane and started punching him in his face. After hitting him the fourth time, he grabbed my head and head butted me before rolling me off of him.

His nose was bleeding and he lost a tooth. I glared up at him just in time to see him trying to kick me in the head. That bastard! Now he had really pissed me off trying to give me a cheap shot. I got up quickly, making him kick the wall. I then pushed him down towards the steps and whacked his head on the banister of the steps.

Mark appeared at the bottom of the steps and went to come help me but Michelle came out of nowhere and hit him over the head with a vase, knocking him out cold.

"Mark!" I screamed before receiving a back hand in my face.

"Didn't expect me to have back-up did you bitch?" Shane asked.

I glared at him, remembering all the times he hit me in the face before . The anger grew tremendously and I threw a punch that landed right in the crook of his nose and eye socket. I then threw and uppercut that sent him flying down the steps, hitting Michelle with all his force. She was instantly knocked unconscious but as for Shane he just got up and crawled away. I smirked as my nose started to bleed a little. I was about to make his life a living hell…

I walked down the steps and watched him crawling down the hallway. I walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach making him cough and groan in pain.

"That's for all the shit you've put me through!" I screamed before getting on my knees and pushing him onto his back. I then grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him in his face. "That's for Mark and this…" I head butted him and let his head hit the ground knocking him out cold. "…that was for our kids you stupid son of a bitch!"

He laid there breathing heavily with blood trickling from his mouth and nose. I got up and went to check on Mark, finding him sitting up as I came over to him.

"Ow…what the hell happened?" he asked. "Babe your nose is bleeding."

I smiled, "I'm fine…but I can't say the same for Michelle and Shane."

He looked over my shoulder and saw Michelle sitting against the wall knocked out.

"Oh shit…where is Shane?" he asked.

I glared in the direction of the hall way, "He's taking a nap."

Mark laughed and then pulled me down and kissed me passionately. "I love tough women…"

I giggled, "Good…because I'm one tough woman."

He smiled and then got up so we could call the police. It was time to get the trash out of our place and out of our lives once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Readers: **Ok this is the last chapter of this story. I wanted to give SpiceGirl one more shout out for the challenge to write this story. I couldn't have done it without you girl! I hope you all enjoyed the story =)

**Time to Move On**

Shane and Michelle were just opening up their beady little eyes when the police arrived to arrest them. I nearly laughed my ass off when I saw the look on Shane's face as they walked him out of our house in handcuffs. He not only looked like he was ready to piss his pants, but complete an utter embarrassment took over when the police heard he had attacked me and lost the fight. He looked like an idiot!

As for Michelle, she was crying her eyes out and begging for forgiveness, when Glenn showed up. He was infuriated with her for still trying to hurt Mark and I after he begged me to leave her alone. I guess he wished I would have kicked her ass too for not listening to him in the first place. Since she had violence charges against her, the police handed the baby over to Glenn since he was the real father. Shane looked at her in disgust.

"You mean to tell me that he was the baby's father the entire time!" he yelled as they guided him to the police car.

Michelle sighed, "I'm sorry Shane…"

Mark stepped off of the porch holding the twins in his arms, "Which means you were not only cheating on Shane at that time…but me as well."

Her entire face seemed to shatter when Mark put that together. "W-wait Mark I can explain…"

"No need…" he glared at Glenn, "I heard everything I needed to when Glenn was trying to get Leah to hide the secret."

Glenn's eyes widened in fear as he looked at me. "Y-you told him?"

"No…as he said, he heard everything." I responded as I took Andrew from Mark. "That's why I was pushing for you to tell him the truth."

Glenn sighed and looked at Mark, "I wanted to tell you man…but I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Oh yeah? Well you should have thought about that before you stuck your jock inside of my ex…but it's alright…I have a new woman now and I'm perfectly happy with her."

I smiled at him before deciding to head inside. "and I'm happy with you."

He smirked and turned to walk in with me.

"Wait man…what about our friendship?" he asked.

Mark sighed and looked over his shoulder, "I've never let a woman come between us before…but you'll have to regain my trust."

"Ok man…I understand."

"Good. Now get that baby home before she gets sick."

Glenn nodded and turned to go back to his car. As for Mark and I we went into the house and fed the babies, bathed them, and then put them to sleep for the night. We then went to our bedroom and had what I like to call some "victory sex". It was absolutely perfect that night, starting in the shower and then moving to the dresser, the bed, and last, the floor. I had rough sex before, but it was nothing compared to what Mark laid on me. I could barley breath once it was over.

"So…now that we got our revenge on those idiots…what do you say we take a vacation?" Mark asked as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

I smiled and looked at him, "Sure? Where to?"

He sat up on his elbow, looking at me with those dreamy green eyes. "I was thinking Australia or maybe the Bahamas?"

I giggled and turned onto my side. Gently I reached up and touched his cheek, "We can go wherever you want, but what about the-"

"Ah-ah-ah…" he said as he placed a finger on my lips. "The kids are coming with us. I'm starting to think that a change of scenery would do us all some good."

I smiled and then kissed him softly. "I love you so much Mark."

"I love you too Leah," he said before we shared another passionate kiss goodnight. I was so happy that I had found such a wonderful man. He not only made me into a stronger woman, but he helped me with the sweetest revenge I had ever got on anyone.

THE END


End file.
